


Defectos de fabrica

by Cyssa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Verse, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyssa/pseuds/Cyssa
Summary: El noble Vieri de Pazzi ha sido rechazado, desheredado y vendido por su propia familia, para su buena suerte otro noble, de cara amable y dispuesto a alejarlo de las garras de un comprador demente oferta mucho dinero por él ¿Lo malo? Es Federico.





	1. Compra

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo tenía planeado este Fedvi, desde que jugué el ACII hace unos años, pero soy floja y recién terminé de escribir esto hace unos días ¡Y solo tardé cuatro años! Como sea, es parte de mis propias fantasías. Si esperas ver parte del canon, pues nah. ¡Disfrútalo!

Era algo que pocas veces ocurría, pero ocurría, por cada 50 esclavos que pasaban a sus bodegas, al menos uno de ellos fue vendido por su propia familia –por el motivo que fuese, aunque la mayoría, oía disculparse en la transacción, lo hacía para pagar deudas-, aun así era raro para los estándares generales, pero más extraño todavía era este caso. Llevaba años en el negocio, pero podía jurar que no recordaba haber vivido algo semejante, un esclavo de sangre noble a forma de castigo por su propia familia.

Aún vestía sus ropas de uso cotidiano, un traje de seda y satín, una capa de lana de indudable calidad, un collar de oro y plata, una boina de la misma calidad que el traje y guantes, cinturón y botas de cuero negro estampados con el emblema de su familia en ellos. Todo en el chico gritaba dinero, incluso su joven y bien alimentado rostro. Su sola mirada, petulante pese a la situación en la que se había ido a meter, desencajaba entre los más vulgares, es más, lo único que lo diferenciaba de los demás compradores eran las cadenas que le colgaban de las muñecas y tobillos.

Jacobo se mordió la lengua para no soltar una blasfemia cuando el adolecente volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, si dependiera únicamente de él, el niño sería liberado en ese mismo instante, es más, ni siquiera estaría allí. Si de él dependiera, el negocio de la esclavitud se detendría y todos los desgraciados serían liberados. Él mayor problema con eso, sin embargo, era que él, al igual que aquellos infortunados, no era más que un sirviente dispuesto a las órdenes de su amo. Su maestro.

Muchas veces se reprocha haberse puesto la soga al cuello por voluntad propia, sobre todo en los no pocos momentos en que le toca presenciar de primera mano las crueldades incurridas en contra de los esclavos. A sus muchos años, y después de haber visto una y otra vez las mismas aberraciones, simplemente no podía familiarizarse como fácilmente lo hacían los demás esclavistas.

Por eso, cuando Francesco trajo a su hijo para venderlo como esclavo el prefirió creer que no se trataba más que de una broma de mal gusto, y no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa y rechazo a su pariente, cuando su primo, irritado, le explicó la situación a gritos “No tengo tiempo para juegos, no dejaré que por culpa de un omega el apellido Pazzi deje de existir”.

La familia Pazzi al igual que las familias poderosas heredaban sus posesiones al hijo mayor beta o alfa, era una tradición tan antigua como los tres géneros secundarios, los machos omegas y las mujeres no tenían ese derecho, lo que ellos heredaban lo hacían realmente sus maridos, sus nombres de familia daban lugar al de su señor. Sólo servían para cuidar de la casa y de los hijos.

Siempre pensaron que Vieri sería un alfa o cuando mínimo beta, como su hermana, le gustaba el poder, le gustaba ver a sus propios esclavos sufrir por su causa, no le gustaban las órdenes y “sumiso” no iba con su personalidad. Eso hasta hace una semana, cuando llegó su primer celo.

Para suerte del muchacho su padre se encontraba fuera de Florencia y fueron su tío y su hermana quienes se encargaron de proteger su virtud y de alejar a cada alfa que intentase pretenderlo. Filas de soldados betas protegían sus habitaciones y los mejores médicos intentaron ocultar su olor, si un alfa lo marcaba le pertenecería. Su celo había acabado cuando su padre regresó, pero no hubo forma de ocultarle lo sucedido. Francesco estuvo a punto de acabar con esa deshonrosa noticia con sus propias manos, hasta que Viola lo convenció de tomar otro camino. Jacobo, primo de Francesco, manejaba la venta de esclavos, un omega no serviría para hacer labores que requieren gran fuerza, pero podía sacarle algo de dinero si lograban venderlo como esclavo doméstico o sexual, que más daba. La chica tenía razón –aunque sus motivos no perseguían ansias económicas- por la venta de su vástago obtenía mucho más que si lo mataba.

Cuando Jacobo ofreció darle por Vieri la mitad del valor a favor recibido en su subasta, Francesco estaba tan contento que ni siquiera prestó atención a la poca disimulada forma en que el mayor lo echó de su oficina.

Jacobo se lamentaba, durante mucho tiempo, tal vez durante los 16 años de vida de su sobrino, intentó convencer a su primo que no sea tan estricto con su hijo, de que se diera la oportunidad de quererlo, de darle aunque sea un poco de cariño, pero al parecer sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Viola era beta y mujer, no heredaría tampoco, pero aquello no importaba a Francesco, el solo buscaba un motivo para deshacerse de su hijo y lo había conseguido.

Una vez devuelto en la bodega poco le faltó para correr a su sobrino, necesitaba comprobar su estado. Bien, dijo después de una rápida inspección, todo en orden. Al parecer el único rastro evidente de maltrato previo era un feo moretón en su mejilla izquierda. Ni fue necesario preguntar qué ocurrió, esto tenía el nombre de Francesco escrito en todos lados.

Lamentablemente el encuentro familiar duró poco, su sobrino no era el único esclavo presente. Había muchos nuevos ejemplares, y con ello trabajo que hacer. Apegándose a la profesionalidad después de tal desplante, ordenó a los nuevos reclutas vestirse y a los guardias que trajeran la que sería desde ese momento la única prenda que tendría para cubrir su desnudez, un pequeño trozo de tela que debía utilizar a modo de taparrabos enrollándoselo a la cintura. Era reglamentario para todos los esclavos que aún no se vendían e, independiente de los sentimientos de Jacobo, Vieri no sería la excepción.

Cuando estuvieron listos Jacobo guio a los hombres encadenados –le habían quitado las cadenas para desvestirse pero se las volvieron a ceñir enseguida- hasta otra sección de la bodega donde les cortarían el cabello por mera estética, no lo suficientemente largo para ocultar piojos ni lo suficientemente corto para que el color natural de su cabello se dejara ver. 

Jacobo ya no estuvo con ellos cuando Huberto entró en escena y los llevó al área de entrenamiento. Los esclavos omegas disponían de apenas pocos meses para aprender lo básico, como preparar algunas comidas, mantener el hogar limpio, mantener un porte estoico, una postura sumisa. Había otro grupo de esclavos más caros (alfas y betas) que estaba siendo condicionado para la labranza, el cuidado de niños u otras tareas que requirieran más conocimiento técnico. La promoción de Vieri correspondía a los esclavos de fácil acceso, destinados a tareas menores, los omegas marcados y mujeres betas, más para la compañía que para el trabajo, eran comprados por solteronas, amas de casa con muchas tareas que atender, ancianos que necesitaban compañía, y cualquiera que los quisiera realmente, al no estar su alfa con ellos se volvían débiles, sufrían demasiado y no podían concebir hijos a menos que su alfa estuviera con ellos, perfectos para bolsillos pequeños.

La posición en la que se encontraba era decisión de Jacobo, los esclavos omega de mayor valor tomaban tiempo en entrenarse y el entrenamiento era muchísimo más duro, no podía simplemente dejar que el destino de su sangre cayera en manos de un explotador, aunque un esclavo de compañía no se libraba de atrocidades, al menos las posibilidades eran más bajas, el objetivo de comprar un omega sin marcar era obvio, mucho los utilizaban como concubinas, máquinas de hijos de reserva, o una forma de tener más esclavos. Correría el riesgo de proveer a su sobrino las hiervas suficientes para ocultar el olor a pureza de su sobrino mientras estuviera allí, una vez vendido debía rescatarlo antes de su celo. Su segundo celo sería en seis meses, debía mantenerlo en las bodegas hasta entonces, luego lo vendería, tendría más tiempo para sacarlo de allí. Si lo liberaba ahora Francesco se enteraría y buscaría a Vieri para matarlo.

Sea cual sea al precio en que Vieri se vendiera Jacobo no ganaría más que monedas sucias, es más, una pequeña parte de él quería que el chico se vendiera baratísimo solo para que Francesco no ganara tanto como había planeado. Desechó la idea al instante, de sucedes algo así el acuerdo no beneficiaría a ninguno, ni siquiera a Vieri.

0o0

El plazo se cumplió y la fecha de la subasta se hizo presente, Jacobo junto a Huberto- que se encargaba de dar una pequeña reseña individual de la mercancía con el fin de atraer la atención de los compradores, no dejó ni por un segundo de vigilar a Vieri, no es como si el chico pudiera liberar se todas formas. En cualquier caso, incluso si lograba soltar las cadenas no pasarían más que pocos segundos antes de que sea nuevamente atrapado por los guardias, como el esclavo de la subasta semestral anterior que logró escapar por menos de 30 segundos antes de ser capturado nuevamente, creyó que luego de semejante espectáculo no podía ser vendido, hasta que, para su fortuna, un hombre cuyo rostro se ocultaba bajo una capucha ofreció una buena cantidad por el rebelde y lo sacó de allí, lo que pasó después ni lo sabe ni le importa, tal como ni recuerda el rostro del fugitivo ni de su comprador. Aunque aportaría su fortuna en que jamás podía olvidar la venta de su sobrino.

Vieri era uno de los primeros esclavos domésticos debido a su mala calidad como sirviente y ya le tocaba próximo, el joven que estaba siendo subastado se le antojó vagamente familiar, pero lo ignoró, demasiado ocupado en intentar predecir el futuro del de ojos azules, después de todo ¿Quién lo compraría? Vieri no era apto para trabajar, a duras penas y sí logró aprender algo del quehacer doméstico, si era adquirido por cualquier típico amo terminaría muerto “por causas naturales” –Como se mencionaba en las cartolas de defunción de esclavos para evitar la pena de la ley por muerte por inanición o por trabajo excesivo- o bien terminaría revendido a traficantes o simplemente “desaparecido”. Incluso había destinos peores para los que no los compraban las primeras tres o cuatro subastas o los, antes mencionados, revendidos.

 Los vendedores los llamaban “limpiadores” o traficantes bajos, eran gente que se dedicaba al mercado negro de esclavos: esclavos sexuales, diferentes a los normales que cumplían esta función, estos se usaban para el espectáculo, les esperaban cosas horribles solo para el disfrute carnal de unos cuantos desequilibrados; Gladiadores, esclavos hechos para pelear en recintos clandestinos hasta la muerte; y los esclavos de experimentación. Los últimos eran los más requeridos y para desgracia de Jacobo a Garnier de Naplouse  y a Tatal le encantaban  pasearse por sus bodegas a buscar ejemplares imperfectos que no eran comprados en subastas por deformaciones o por cualquier motivo. A Tatal le encantaban los jóvenes, los llevaba al otro lado del mundo y los vendía como mercancía exótica a cualquier pervertido que estuviera dispuesto a pagar por ello. Y los últimos juguetes de Garnier que tuvo la desgracia de ver eran criaturas deformes, calvas, retorcidas y feas. Algunas ni siquiera recordaban como hablar y las pocas que aún lo hacían no contaban precisamente historias de amor. Jacobo sabía que antes de permitir que su sobrino sufriera ese destino era capaz de incluso matar a Francesco.

Mejor no pensar en eso. Debía concentrarse únicamente en asegurarse que la transacción ocurriera con un comprador inofensivo, después de todo también los había así. Ancianos que buscaban algo de compañía o un cuidador leal. Amas de casa que necesitaban ayuda para mantener su hogar limpio y los niños cuidados, después de todo, los esclavos menos experimentados podían depreciar su valor hasta quedar al alcance de cualquier bolsillo. Sí, haría su mejor esfuerzo para ello, después de todo es mejor que sirviera de niñera que como experimento.

Ajeno a las cavilaciones de su tío, Vieri miraba con cierta fascinación al público, los postores se peleaban como animales por el sujeto delante de él. De hombros anchos, cuerpo musculoso, a simple vista perfecto para el trabajo de campo. Vieri se preguntó por qué un esclavo de tal calidad era mostrado desde el principio, pero las dudas se disiparon con la misma velocidad con la que llegaron. Cada cavilación se disipó apenas logró ver su rostro con claridad, todo estaba escrito en sus facciones occidentales, morenas del otro lado del Atlántico. Los americanos siempre fueron gente difícil de controlar, resistentes e indomables, este joven era un beta macho. Seguramente se había escapado muchas veces antes y volvería hacerlo a penas ser comprado, aunque la mayoría parecía ignorar ese hecho. Después de mucho griterío, palabras soeces y hasta golpes, un encapuchado entre el público levantó la mano y se ofreció a pagar un valor bastante elevado, pero razonable. Nadie objetó.

El desconocido se acercó a pagar y a buscar la mercancía, Huberto le entregó la llave, nunca dejó de reprochar con la mirada al esclavo.

“¿Qué pasó ahora?” Gruñó entre dientes y en inglés, el comprador simulaba revisar la resistencia de las cadenas mientras las abría y las dejaba colgando con la apariencia de estar selladas.

“Una caravana de ladrones, no los sentí llegar, cuando desperté estaba en un barco, llegué hoy”

“¡Es la segunda vez, Connor!” Volvió a gruñir pasando en frente de Vieri. El Pazzi agradecía saber más que solo su idioma, estos dos le causaban gracia.

“Yo no te pedí que vinieras, padre” Vieri se sorprendió por ello. ¿Padre e hijo? Qué extraña familia, aunque él no estuviera en posición de decirlo, Connor había sido liberado por su padre, él fue vendido por el suyo. Ambos extraños caminaron hasta apartarse de las miradas curiosas y a partir de allí corrieron cada uno por su lado.

Vieri estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Huberto ya había terminado de describir sus cualidades como sirviente y lo empujaba ante las miradas curiosas. Las ofertas no se hicieron esperar. 10, 20, 35, 40…

“100” Vieri volteó a verlo, alagado por la cantidad de piezas ofrecidas y luego aterrado al descubrir de quien se trataba. Cesare Borgia, el hijo del jefe de su padre y de Jacobo, lo miraba fijamente, en un momento se pasó la lengua por los labios, Vieri quiso vomitar, si bien el Borgia no era mal parecido, la situación le revolvía el estómago.

“100 piezas de plata a las una… 100 piezas de plata a las dos…” Jacobo se demoraba más de lo debido en pronunciar cada palabra, al igual que Vieri esperaba cualquier contraoferta. ¡Quien fuera! Pensaba el menor. ¡Alguien menos demente! Rogaba el anciano.

“120” Automáticamente todo el mundo volteó a ver a la persona que se atrevió a desafiar al primogénito del español, desde su lugar Vieri no alcanzaba a ver más que una silueta.

“120 a las una…” Repitió Jacobo visiblemente más tranquilo.

“300” Gruño Cesare.

“500”

“700”

“1358” Respondió el extraño hurgando desesperadamente en sus bolsillos.

“1500” Dijo el Borgia, saboreando su victoria. El precio que pagaba era demasiado para un esclavo de tan baja categoría, era el valor de los más caros, lo hacía todo por capricho, por la necesidad de ganar, el que compraba no valía más de 300 piezas de plata, pero bueno, él podía permitírselo. El desconocido tocó un bulto en uno de sus bolsillos, al fin encontró la cartera que buscaba.

“¡2000!” Gritó emocionado. Cesare gruñó, hoy quería esclavos baratos, no salió de su casa con más de 1800 piezas de plata y el pago en las subastas requería ser inmediato. Odiaba perder más que derrochar. ¿Ese tipo estaba loco o qué? Gastando semejante cantidad por una pieza de tan poco valor.

“2000 a las una… 2000 a las dos… ¡Vendido al señor…!” Cantó Jacobo, alegre no solo por la enorme ganancia económica, su sobrino tendría mejor destino con aquel extraño de rostro amable que con el hijo de su señor.

“Federico” Se presentó el extraño “Federico Auditore” Apenas escuchó el apellido las esperanzas de Jacobo murieron y el pulso de Vieri se detuvo.

Césare rechinó los dientes como un niño malcriado cuando Huberto recibió de las manos de Federico el dinero acordado. Dando zancadas subió al altar y se enfrentó al esclavista.

“¡Haz algo Jacobo! ¡Yo lo quiero!” Ordenó. Vieri pudo ver la sonrisa petulante de Federico cuando Jacobo, medio confundido, explicó que el trato ya estaba hecho y el dinero saldado.

“Es mío” Recalcó el Auditore. Vieri fue consiente hasta ese momento que su cuerpo, y en principio su vida, pertenecían a otra persona. Que a partir de la entrega de las 2000 piezas de plata había dejado de ser el noble Vieri de Pazzi para pasar a ser un simple esclavo sin valor. Federico ni siquiera notó el peso de sus palabras sobre los dos parientes.

Cesare se mordió la lengua, no era la primera vez que un Auditore le quitaba lo que era suyo por derecho. Indignado se dio media vuelta y con un movimiento de muñeca instó a Micheletto que lo siguiera. Corella ni se inmutó, tomó las cadenas de los otros dos esclavos que acababan de comprar y siguió al Borgia.

“Nosotros también nos vamos” Dijo Federico, jalando la cadena que tintineó con el movimiento. Vieri asintió, aunque no llegó más lejos que bajo la plataforma de ventas antes de que los brazos de Jacobo lo envolvieran en un corto pero significativo abrazo.

“Nunca olvides quien eres, Vieri” Le susurró el mayor. Si Federico escuchó o no la conversación no lo demostró.

“Sígueme” Fue la primera orden de su amo, su cuerpo se movió automáticamente cuando el Auditore comenzó a marchar. Apenas se limitó a seguirlo en silencio, guiado por la cadena que lo sostenía del cuello.

Federico habló durante todo el camino de su familia. Vieri se obligó a permanecer callado, tentado más de una vez a decirle que no era necesario, que él ya la conocía, que su padre y el padre de su amo se odiaban, que se habían encontrado en el pasado más de una vez, y, sobre todo, que se callara, que le estaba dando jaqueca.

Pero Federico no cayó en cuenta de la mirada cargada de odio que le entregaba el menor y siguió parloteando.  Tal vez el Auditore no lo reconocía –Lo cual era muy, muy bueno- o simplemente actuaba de acuerdo al código de esclavos. Aunque más que un código era una guía para los amos. “Un buen esclavo no tiene más pasado que aquel que haya vivido al servicio de su señor” Decía el primer artículo. Huberto repetía esa frase hasta el cansancio. La primera vez que la oyó fue cuando Huberto, con un par de tijeras con poco filo, cortó su negra cabellera hasta dejarlo con no más de 2 centímetros de largo, eso sin mencionar que el esclavista no tenía las manos precisamente delicadas. Los tirones sufridos en su cuero cabelludo le persiguieron por días.

Finalmente dobló por una calle y un hermoso y elegante palazzo les salió al paso. Vieri reconoció el lugar como el área rica dentro de la ciudad y no supo si sentirse aliviado por no cambiar el paisaje al que estaba acostumbrado o sentirse aterrado por si alguien lo reconociera.

El hogar estaba ricamente decorado con bellísimos cuadros que fueron visibles apenas cruzó por la puerta, los suelos estaban tapizados de caras alfombras persas y las ventanas eran amplias e iluminaban por completo el salón principal, la luz caía directamente en los sillones que gritaban a leguas lo cómodos que llegaban a ser. Vieri tuvo que reprimir el impulso de correr a ellos, tirarse encima y dormir como hace tiempo podía hacerlo en los propios. Pensándolo más detenidamente, no era muy diferente a su propio hogar.

“¿Federico? ¿Eres tú?” Llamó una voz femenina desde uno de los corredores, casi de inmediato una hermosa mujer, algo mayor, corrió a abrazar a su amo. De inmediato reconoció a María “Hijo ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?, hoy sé que no tenías deberes y el almuerzo fue hace horas” Regañó soltando al castaño que se encogió de hombros y volteó a Vieri con curiosidad, buscando un parecido que creyó reconocer por un momento ¿Lo comparaba con su padre, tal vez? Cuando descubrió las cadenas y el torso desnudo del muchacho su rostro curioso cambió a uno de sorpresa “Un esclavo”

“Lo compré hoy” Respondió Federico como si nada “Lo llevo ahora a su cuarto. ¿Por casualidad no sabe dónde se encuentra Annetta, madre? Necesito que le enseñe lo que tiene que hacer”

                María suspiró cansada, poco y nada podía hacer ya “A tu padre no le va a gustar esto” Negó con la cabeza.

                “Padre no regresará hasta dentro de dos semanas junto a Ezio, ya habrá tiempo de explicarles” Su sonrisa no se debilitó ni por un momento, Vieri se preguntó si no era solo una fachada “Aún no me ha dicho si sabe dónde se encuentra Annetta” María no pudo evitar sonreír también, la actitud de su primogénito lejos de frustrarla le divertía.

“Arriba. Pero primero debería mostrarle su nueva habitación, supongo” Federico asintió y se adentró en el pasillo, Vieri dio una ligera reverencia a la dama, tal como vio muchas veces hacer a sus esclavos, y caminó tras su amo.

                “Saliste con privilegios” Rio el Auditore al llegar un área de la casa poco decorada y ligeramente más fresca “Los otros sirvientes que viven aquí deben compartir habitaciones de a dos, pero tu tendrás una propia, como Annetta. Tenemos este cuarto hace mucho, no es muy amplio, pero podrás guardar algunas cosas allí… Annetta te lo explicará mejor, nunca he sido bueno para las explicaciones”

La habitación no medía ni una media parte de lo que su antigua alcoba era, pero al menos podía guardar allí sus cosas y tener algo más de espacio.

Acomodó la caja en un lugar cerca de su cama y siguió a su amo hasta Annetta, la muchacha, otra omega, solo le sonrió con dulzura en cuanto lo vio, aunque tal como María se mostró confundida al enterarse de que era un esclavo.

                Annetta fue paciente en enseñarle lo que debía hacer, cuándo y cómo, le enseñó la casa y la rutina diaria de los integrantes de la familia, obviamente poniendo especial énfasis en Federico. Vieri fue atento, era como si su voluntad se hubiera desvanecido y sólo quedara un cascarón vacío. Por suerte cuando terminó ya era tarde y en cuanto la chica terminó de decirle los últimos detalles lo llevaron a su cuarto a dormir, estaba tan cansado que cuando le ofrecieron comida sólo negó y se dejó guiar a su habitación.

                Por la mañana del segundo día Vieri tuvo que admitir que salir de la cama no fue su parte favorita por mucho. Fue a despertar a Federico tal como la muchacha le había explicado el día anterior, recordando también vagamente la forma en que sus esclavos lo despertaban a él. Lo arrulló suavemente –muy a su pesar, él quería simplemente arrojarlo de la cama o, mejor, de la ventana-  y cuando el joven se hubo incorporado abrió recién las cortinas.

De mala gana, pero eficientemente para evitar un posible castigo, ayudó al amo a vestirse y arreglarse, Huberto se había encargado de volverlo obediente en los meses que estuvo bajo su yugo, Vieri se encontraba haciendo cada cosa que Federico le ordenaba inconscientemente temiendo ser reeducado a golpes, otra vez. Apenas si le habían tratado lo suficiente para que las últimas mordeduras del látigo sanaran hasta volverse casi completamente invisibles.

Cuando Federico estuvo listo, por fortuna el mayor podía hacer todo por su propia cuenta precisando de la ayuda de su esclavo para tareas menores, lo siguió por las escaleras hasta la cocina y allí le sirvió el desayuno tal como Annetta lo hacía para el resto de la familia. Claudia y Petrucchio, lo miraban con curiosidad durante todo el proceso, Vieri hizo su mejor esfuerzo en ignorarlos.

                Luego de servir comida a su amo, subió nuevamente a la habitación de Federico, ordenó cada rincón como le habían enseñado, Annetta le ayudó a tender la cama. Una vez estuvo todo limpio bajó a desayunar junto a la chica, según ella Federico salió apenas terminó de comer y no regresaría hasta la noche. Annetta aprovechó el día “libre” del moreno para enseñarle a lavar la ropa de Federico, así que le tocó estar el resto del día hasta la hora del almuerzo con las manos en el agua, fregando la ropa manchada de barro ¿Y eso rojo era sangre? Del idiota que lo compró.

Efectivamente, Federico no hizo acto de presencia hasta casi medianoche, aunque eso no significó que descansó el resto del día.

                Cómo el resto de los hogares del barrio rico, la mansión de los Auditore poseía un gran jardín… y María le pidió ayuda con unas rosas que necesitaban arreglo, desde luego la mujer se encargó de la mayoría del trabajo (Vieri no entendía nada de jardinería) pero aun así terminó exhausto. Nunca imaginó que cuidar un simple jardín fuera tan complicado, al menos la dama fue tierna y le permitió un baño luego de la faena. Vieri con cierta impotencia recordaba que durante su entrenamiento nunca pensó volver a sentir el beso del agua tibia besando su piel.

                Cuando Federico regresó y vio el estado de Vieri lo envió de inmediato a la cama, el muchacho se mostró confundido, pero obedeció, el jamás hubiera hecho algo por sus propios esclavos como la señora Auditore y su estúpido amo. Una parte de él se recriminaba lo idiota que pudo ser con sus sirvientes cuando aún los poseía, lo único que podía agradecer, si es que podía hacerlo, era que no le tocó un amo como él mismo.

                Al día siguiente la rutina continuó de forma similar hasta medio día, eso sí, Vieri se hallaba desde la mañana con un insoportable dolor de garganta y una tos molesta que esperaba desapareciera pronto. Sorprendentemente, a la hora del almuerzo Federico sí estaba presente. Le sirvió la comida y se fue a la cocina con Annetta donde se preparó y comió únicamente un plato de sopa –No iba a forzarse a tragar algo que lo lastimara más-. Annetta le preguntó por su estado, Vieri se quejó, pero no dio más detalles “Ya no eres un señor, no tienes derecho a quejarte” Repetía una voz en su cabeza. Tomó su plato sucio y lo lavó, entonces volvió donde su amo que acababa, también de terminar su propio almuerzo.

                “Cuando termines con eso sube a mi habitación” Ordenó, Vieri se tomó todo el tiempo que pudo en recoger la mesa y llevarlos donde las criadas que se encargaban de las cocinas. Solo cuando no pudo retrasar más la orden, subió a la alcoba de Federico.

                El hombre estaba recostado en la cómoda cama y Vieri sintió cansancio de sólo pensar en que la debía volver a tender. Federico, notando su malestar, se levantó de la cama y el mismo estiró las arrugas que dejó su figura. Vieri parpadeó, nuevamente confundido, pero no solo por aquel detalle, Federico abrió uno de los cajones de su cajonera y sacó una bolsa de piel que tendió a Vieri.

“Ábrela” Ordenó, aunque sonó más a petición “Pensé que la necesitarías, llevas el día resfriado, te compré más, están en tu cuarto, pero quería entregarte aunque sea unas pocas personalmente”

                “Es de calidad” Dijo Vieri sin querer al estudiar la túnica que sacó del saquito, no era como sus antiguos trajes de seda, pero la tela era gruesa, suave, ligera y muy cómoda de seguro.

                “Lo es” Respondió ignorando la pregunta de por qué un esclavo que, como la mayoría de ellos, vivió toda su vida en la miseria sabía algo así “La mandé a hacer ayer, no sabía tus medidas, así que di las de Ezio. Bueno, en realidad las pedí un poco más pequeñas que las de él… si no te quedan, las mandaré a arreglar” Murmuró al último, Vieri no sabía muy bien que hacer, eso no se lo esperaba “Póntelas, al fondo hay un par de botas”

                ¿Qué se las ponga allí mismo? Vieri lo miró con una ceja alzada, el otro se apoyó en la pared, esperando pacientemente.

                “¿Ahora?” Preguntó dubitativo, la sonrisa de Federico, que se mostraba altruista al principio, tomó un toque oscuro cuando asintió. Vieri se mordió el interior de su mejilla mientras terminaba de sacar las prendas de la bolsa, pero no cedió del todo. Se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones, solo entonces se quitó la toga y se terminó de vestir. Extrañado comprobó la última prenda que le quedaba.

                “¿Por qué una boina?” Federico entonces se acercó a él, lucía un tanto decepcionado, tomó la pieza de tela de las manos de Vieri y lo acomodó en su cabeza.

                “Pensé que se te vería adorable” Aceptó encogiéndose de hombros antes de retroceder y mirarlo pensativo “Te pareces a alguien… no puedo recordar a quien, luces tan familiar…”

                Vieri se dio vuelta rápidamente ante eso, quedando justo frente al espejo. El Auditore tenía razón, ahora se parecía más al sí mismo de antes. Por una parte, estaba agradecido de que el otro realmente no supiera quien era, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado, tarde o temprano Federico sabría de su origen, esperaba que fuera tarde. “Es un rostro común” Respondió, lógicamente Federico no se lo tragó, pero no tenía los argumentos ni las ganas de discutir.

                “¿Cómo te queda la ropa? ¿Ajustada? ¿Holgada? Yo la veo bien, ¿Cómo la sientes?” Vieri no entendía el comportamiento del otro, él hacía todo de mala gana y lo miraba con las ganas de matarlo latente en los ojos y Federico parecía como si no le importara, es más, le premiaba por eso.

                “Está bien, gracias” Se forzó a decir al último, aunque realmente estuviera agradecido.

                “¿Nunca me llamaras ‘amo’?” Preguntó Federico con tono lastimero.

                “¿Quieres que lo haga?” Vieri entrecerró los ojos mientras Federico meditaba una respuesta.

                “No realmente, solo dime Federico” Vieri asintió “Aunque yo no sé cómo debo llamarte… ¿Cómo te llamas?” Vieri regresó su mirada al espejo, con esas ropas lucía como un muchacho cualquiera, no como un esclavo, ni como un noble, ni como un campesino, lo único que delataba su posición eran el collar visible de su cuello que su nueva túnica no cubría por completo. Era obvio que la pregunta de Federico debía hacer en algún momento, de hecho era algo extraño que se lo hubiera preguntado al tercer día de comprado, pero él no se quejará por la demora, es más, él no quería esa pregunta. Me llamo Vieri, era tan delatador como decir su apellido.

                “Eso no importa” Respondió al recordar el código “Como me llame ahora no depende de mí” Siseó, Federico dejó nuevamente pasar su insolencia.

                “No me refiero a eso ¿Qué nombre te dieron al nacer?” Vieri no contestó, Federico dejó de preguntar y en su lugar se puso un dedo sobre el labio, aparentemente recordando algo “Ese día había mucho ruido y no pude escuchar muy bien, pero estoy seguro que tu nombre empezaba con ‘Vi’” Vieri se estremeció, Federico no había escuchado lo que dijo Jacobo ¿Verdad?, Federico, aburrido de esperar una respuesta verbal respondió para ambos “Tomé ya una decisión, como aparentemente tu nombre si empieza con ‘Vi’, te llamaré así hasta que sepa cuál es tu nombre”

“Mi nombre en Vicenzo” Mintió al recordar el nombre que le dio Jacobo para ocultado durante su entrenamiento “Pero ese nombre ,e trae malos recuerdos” Dijo sincero “Vi está bien” Federico asintió, Vieri no protestaría por el diminutivo, en tanto Federico no supiera su verdadero nombre el no corría peligro, además ‘Vi’ le sonaba familiar y no tenía la necesidad de adaptarse a un nombre nuevo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era borrar la sonrisa bobalicona del rostro ajeno.

-0-

La agitada respiración hizo eco contra las vacías paredes, la cara se le había puesto rosa y la humedad que reflejaban las gruesas gotas brillantes por la luz lunar era el vestigio de todo su cuerpo sudando a mares.

Dentro De su cabeza las cosas no iban mejor, los recuerdos de los últimos meses se repetían una y otra vez en forma de pesadillas.

Francesco lo tomaba del antebrazo con una mano, mientras que con la otra se encargaba de castigar su magullado cuerpo una y otra vez con la fusta que usaba para su caballo. No podía defenderse, más bien, no podía ni moverse, sólo observaba la escena como un simple espectador, la cara de su padre no tenía expresión alguna, pero la suya sí: terror. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvió a abrir en lugar de su padre estaba uno de los hombres de Huberto. Dos hombres lo sujetaban con fuerza mientras el hombre se aseguraba de ponerle los grilletes y el maldito collar.

Intentó resistirse, pero estaba en desventaja, su forcejeo le valió un bofetón y las risas de los otros dos hombres, entonces los intentó atacar a ellos. El que le había puesto los grillos ordenó a los otros dos hacerlo callar.

El tercer escenario seguía al anterior, los hombres lo habían dejado tendido en el suelo, magullado y cubierto de sangre, Vieri seguía retorciéndose, ahora era por el dolor.

“Tienes que saber tu lugar” Rugió el hombre que ordenó su castigo, los guardias estaban cerca. La próxima vez que hagas algo tan estúpido como eso te ataré a ese potro y te azotaré hasta que la piel se caiga a tiras de tu espalda.

El cuarto recuerdo era solo unas semanas más tarde, Vieri estaba en el potro, la piel no se le caía a tiras de las espalda –Eso disminuiría demasiado su valor- pero se sentía como eso. “Cuando se te ordene, obedecerás sin rechistar” Dijo el hombre antes del próximo azote. “Y si se te ocurre volver a insultarme, el próximo lugar donde irá a para mi látigo será en tu rostro, mejor si pierdes un ojo o lo dos”

No pudo evitar imaginarse la escena, el cuero corriendo a toda velocidad hasta partir su cara por la mitad.

En ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe y por instinto se tanteó el rostro, buscando la herida que no existía, lógicamente, un rostro deformado era muy difícil de vender y no se hacía ni por una décima parte de lo que había sido comprado –cicatrices visibles siempre disminuían el valor-.

Estaba en el palazzo Auditore, reconoció al despertar completamente, no había guardias, ni entrenamiento, ni castigos –todavía, al menos-, pero tenía un amo a quien complacer y el miedo –el mismo que lo obligaba a buscárselas- de enfurecer a su amo y saber de qué era capaz estando furioso. Esa noche ya no volvería a dormir.

Por su pequeña habitación no había nada que lo pudiera distraer por las horas de insomnio que le quedaban, solo esta él, las paredes vacías, el pequeño baúl de ropa bajo su pequeña ventana abarrotada, su cama y sus recuerdos.

Suspiró frustrado, desde que su padre lo vendió, cada noche eran sólo pesadillas. Ojalá pudiera cambiar su naturaleza, la libertad que una vez gozó sin saberlo, le era ahora tan lejana.

Las palabras de sus entrenadores no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza “Por cada vez que desobedezcan a sus amos tengan por seguro que el castigo los hará no volver a hacer nada tan estúpido, ellos pagan por ser obedecidos, no para mantener esclavos inútiles. Hasta el amo más tranquilo sabe cómo utilizar un látigo y la ley autoriza al amo a castigar al esclavo desobediente de la forma en que desee, y si intentan escapar o desobedecen en público… que sepan que la muerte por lapidación es legal por esas causales”

Federico no lo había golpeado, ni tratado mal, aunque viéndolo de otra forma, aunque Vieri no ocultara su rencor tampoco lo había desobedecido. Sabía que tentaba su suerte, pero no quería ceder, necesitaba odiar a Federico, creía que esa era la única forma de no olvidar quien era realmente. Pero, se dijo poniéndose la boina, Federico se la estaba poniendo tan difícil.

Cuando la mañana hizo acto de presencia y Annetta fue a abrir su puerta –Lo mantenían con llave, Federico podía parecerlo, pero no era tan tonto como para dejarlo escapar- Vieri ya estaba vestido y listo para otro –maldito- día.

“¿Algo te sucede?” Era la pregunta que Federico acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que Vieri lo iba a despertar. Llevaban ya poco más de una semana de convivencia, pero si Federico no cambiaba su pregunta, Vieri no lo hacía al ignorarlo. Tendió la ropa recién planchada de Federico en la cama. “¿Estás enojado?”

“Iré a ver si el desayuno está listo, volveré enseguida” Salió de la habitación dejando a Federico solo en la habitación y con la palabra en la boca, emprendiendo desde el pasillo una lenta caminata hasta la cocina. Sabía que con su actitud forzaba la poca libertad de expresión que le daba Federico, pero tenía permiso para ello ¿No? Después de todo nadie le había dicho que no podía tratarlo así si quería –Sus entrenadores le dijeron, pero Federico no, eso era lo importante- y lo iba a provechar.

“¡Oye tú!” Lo sorprendió una voz juvenil y femenina tras su espalda.

“Señorita Claudia” Respondió sorprendido, puede que a Federico lo tratara como se le viniera en gana –aunque él sea su amo- pero con las mujeres tenía respeto, eso debían admitirlo.

“Ajá” Rodó los ojos la joven “‘Señorita’, ¿Llamas acaso ‘Señorito’ también a mi hermano?” Preguntó burlona.

“Ni muerto” Respondió automáticamente, Claudia lo miró con suspicacia.

“¿Amo? ¿Maestro? ¿Señor?... ¿Alteza?... ¡No me mires así, nunca te he oído llamarle!”

“Desearía poder llamarlo de muchas otras formas” Admitió burlón.

“¿Cómo cuál?”

“¿Cómo le llama?” Claudia dudo.

“Esa no es la cuestión” Vieri se encogió de hombros.

“Lo llamo por su nombre” Se rio “A veces” Susurró al último.

“Por supuesto” Admitió, era obvio, era Federico “Hablando de… ¿Por qué no estas con mi hermano?” Vieri frunció el ceño.

“¿Lo aguantarías todo el día?” Fue el turno de Claudia de reír.

“Tienes un punto” Guiñó un ojo “En cualquier caso, iba a decirte que entre nos, olvides lo de señorita ¡Lo odio! Siempre me recuerda que me debo casar. Si te diriges a mí es mejor que lo hagas por mi nombre, si alguien te reclama diles que yo lo he permitido. En cualquier caso, los demás sirvientes lo hacen, pero tú pasas casi todo el día cerca de nosotros… Como sea, me acabo de acordar ¿Ibas a algún lado?”

“Iba a ver si el desayuno está listo” Claudia asintió.

“Apúrate, entonces, Federico es un dolor en el culo cuando tiene hambre, aunque de eso tú sabrás” Vieri estuvo a punto de replicar algo poco digno de los oídos de una dama –sobre todo si era de la familia de su amo- pero antes de mencionar siquiera la primera sílaba Claudia había desaparecido a través de la puerta de su cuarto ¡Malditos hermanos Auditore!

“Está listo” Anunció después de su recorrido. Federico estaba frente al espejo peinando su cabello, eso sí a un par de jalones rápidos se le podía llamar ´peinar’.

“¿Sigues enojado?” Preguntó acercándose.

“Si digo que no, ¿Dejas de preguntar?” Federico asintió, Vieri solo suspiró antes de empezar a caminar al comedor, Federico, como si los papeles hubieran sido invertidos, lo seguía. Claudia, desde su habitación, observaba la escena con diversión.

“¡Te está pegando duro, Federico!” Gritó, Federico sonrió, y Vieri, sin entender la broma, siguió su camino.

Vieri había terminado de hacer la habitación de Federico y estaba por sentarse a desayunar finalmente cuando un grito lo hizo saltar del susto “¡Vi!” El muy maldito llegó por detrás tomándolo por sorpresa, incluso fue tan desgraciado como para gritarle justo en la oreja.

“¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué?” Gruñó.

“Hoy saldré durante todo el día” Se excusó con una sonrisa antes de acercar su nariz al cuello del omega “Hueles tan bien, me gustaría quedarme contigo hoy”.

“No me importa” Gruñó abochornado, odiaba cuando ese estúpido alfa intentaba molestarlo.

“Debería. Tengo órdenes para ti” Para cualquiera la expresión de Federico era inocente, para quien lo conociera, Vieri, era obvio que el bastardo disfrutaba de la idea de joderle el día.

“Púdrete” Annetta, que se encontraba cerca, rodó los ojos y siguió desayunando tranquilamente, acostumbrada al comportamiento irrespetuoso de Vieri e indulgente de Federico para él.

“Tienes que hacerme caso” Hizo un puchero, Vieri rodó los ojos, negándose a aceptar que ese gesto fue adorable “Cuida de Petrucchio mientras no estoy”

“¿Niñera?” Petrucchio era un buen niño, y claro, cuidar de él no era una tarea complicada, pero no iba a dejar que Federico supiera eso, no, él se iba a quejar.

“Llámalo así si quieres” Se burló “Pero quiero que juegues con él”

Al parecer desaparecer antes de una réplica era un talento de la familia, porque ni bien parpadeó, Federico se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Tal como dijo, no se le vio por el resto del día.

-o-

Giovanni Auditore era un alfa de porte elegante y cuerpo atlético. Tenía sobre la cabeza unos lacios cabellos castaños que le caían hasta sobre los hombros, y en el rostro, curtido por la edad y la experiencia, los ojos penetrantes de quien ha vivido mucho y amables de quien desea el bien.

Recordó haberlo conocido en su infancia. Entonces no le había tomado el peso de que ahora le daba. En esa época Giovanni había entablado conversación con Francesco en una fiesta a la que él había acompañado a su padre, habían, Giovanni y su padre, compartido miradas analíticas, corteses y mordaces, el tono de ambas voces eran cortantes, aunque sus palabras eran amables. Era obvio que Giovanni no aprobaba los métodos de Francesco y que su padre le guardaba rencor por ello.  Con Vieri, sin embargo, Giovanni fue verdaderamente amable, al parecer este hombre comprendía la dura infancia que le esperaba a cualquier niño bajo la tutela del Pazzi mayor, esa vez le había sonreído, aunque sus ojos le miraban con cierta lástima.

En su infancia Giovanni, al enfrentarse a su padre, le había parecido un hombre digno de respeto, ahora le parecía aún más imponente que antes, y eso que ni siquiera estaba enfadado con él.

Federico le ordenó que se ocultara hasta que su padre cenara y estuviera más descansado de su viaje, entonces él le daría la noticia y mandaría a buscarlo. Así, ante las miradas expectantes de Giovanni y Ezio cuando Federico anunció que tenía algo que contarles, el esclavo fue hecho pasar.

El mayor juntó un poco las cejas, y alejándose un poco de la mesa y de su plato vació, anunció un incontestable: “Tenemos que hablar”

Vieri no puedo evitar notar como, pese a estar visiblemente molesto, Giovanni se detuvo a besar a su esposa antes de salir. María aprovechó para susurrar algo a su marido que hizo que su rostro serio se debilitara por menos de un segundo, antes de recuperarlo y guiar a Federico a su oficina –Vieri sabía que era una oficina, pero tenía prohibida la entrada, Federico iba allí algunas veces cuando lo enviaba a cuidar de Petrucchio-.

“¿Quién eres tú?” El silencio dejado atrás por los dos varones de más edad fue roto por Ezio, que lo examinaba sin inhibiciones.

“Creí que eso estaba claro” Contestó, el resto de la familia, acostumbrada a su comportamiento comenzó a levantarse, eso sí, atentos a la escena.

“Qué susceptible para ser un omega” Los adolescentes se miraron fijamente.

“Que poco avispado para ser un alfa” Gruñó Vieri.

“Si las miradas mataran…” Claudia llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes.

“Es bueno que no lo hagan” Secundó María.

Petrucchio miraba uno al otro sin comprender del todo ¿Se perdió de algo? Como nadie se molestó en explicárselo asumió que realmente no importaba “Vi, ¿Jugamos?”

El instinto protector de Ezio se activó “¿Jugar? ¿A qué?”

“¡A lo que sea!” Respondió su hermanito “A las escondidas, a buscar objetos ¡A los disfraces! Siempre jugamos cuando Federico no está” Ezio miró ceñudo.

“Pregúntaselo a él” Señaló Vieri refiriéndose al hermano faltante.

“Madre ¿Usted lo permite?” María se encogió de hombros.

“¿Por qué no? Federico está de acuerdo, Petrucchio se divierte y ni a mí, Claudia o Vieri nos molesta, no veo motivos para impedirlo”

“Pero madre…”

“¿Te quedaste sin palabras?” Interrumpió Vieri, María tuvo que recordarse que no debía reírse de la expresión de su hijo y sí poner el orden.

“Basta Vi, esa no es forma de comportarse” Ezio rio “Lo mismo para ti, Ezio. Hay damas y un niño presente ¿Dónde quedaron sus modales?” Ambos chicos guardaron silencio, avergonzados.

“Entonces…” Siguió Petrucchio “¿Vamos a jugar?”

-0-

El tiempo pasó volando, Vieri podía afirmar ante la atónita –Y esperaba que dolida- mirada de Federico que de los hermanos Auditore, los varones, Petrucchio era, de lejos, su favorito.

Un niño pequeño y enfermizo, obligado por su cuerpo a permanecer en cama, de alguna forma le recordaba a su propia hermana, Viola, la joven que tenía prohibido salir de casa.

Con Petrucchio Vieri podía revivir viejos tiempos, cuando él y Viola eran más pequeños y se les permitía jugar juntos. Antes que Francesco los separara en nombre del deber de señorita de Viola –Educada para ser la dama más hermosa y casarse con algún poderoso aliado para la familia- y de heredero de Vieri –educado para saber llevar el dinero y los esclavos de Francesco cuando este pereciera, como era el plan inicial-. Con el tiempo su relación se hizo más distante, podían pasar meses sin que los hermanos, aun viviendo en la misma casa, se encontraran. Pese a todo, Vieri mentiría si dijera que ya no la quiere.

Petrucchio era el candidato perfecto para sustituirla y llenar ese vacío que dejó perder a su hermana menor. Además, cuidar del niño tenía otra ventaja: No tratar con Federico, eso sin contar con que el pequeño no podía moverse demasiado, lo que era un alivio para Vieri, no soportaría la idea de correr tras él todo el día ¡Ni con Viola tendría tanta paciencia! Petrucchio necesitaba juegos tranquilos: adivinanzas, marionetas, disfraces, o simplemente compañía mientras se dedicaba a leer.

Mientras Vieri meditaba aquello y guardaba el disfraz de mendigo y la corona de príncipe, que acababan de utilizar en su último juego, dentro de un baúl lleno de otros disfraces y juguetes, Annetta acomodaba las mantas del niño dormido.

“Es bueno que tenga alguien con quien jugar” Contó Annetta “Como su padre y sus hermanos siempre están ocupados… Petrucchio es muy delicado para salir y los demás niños son muy bruscos para que les siga el paso. Puede que no lo diga en voz alta, pero se aburre jugando solo, especialmente con el espíritu inquieto de los Auditore” Terminando de acomodar las mantas se dio la vuelta para mirar a Vieri “Cuando no estabas y no quería jugar sólo, se la pasaba estudiando. No me malinterpretes, no es algo malo, pero un niño de su edad debería tener la oportunidad de jugar, de hacer lo que otros niños, de salir con sus hermanos, de…” Annetta se cayó de pronto “Olvídalo… es sólo un niño” Concluyó después de un rato.

Vieri escuchó el discurso atentamente y sin pronunciar palabra.

“¿Tienes sueño? Es hora de dormir después de todo” Vieri asintió, Annetta se dirigió a la puerta, pero apenas abrirla se quedó de pie, Vieri avanzó para ver lo que ella “Amo Federico, ¡Me ha asustado!”

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Preguntó Vieri, pero Federico lo ignoró, dirigiéndose únicamente a la muchacha.

“Lo lamento. Y no te preocupes, yo lo llevaré” La chica le entregó las llaves y Vieri pudo jurar que en la mirada que le dio el Auditore había un implícito ‘Tenemos que hablar’, se tensó ante la solo expectativa, pero lo siguió.

Los corredores de la mansión nunca le parecían tan largos cómo cuando estaba con Federico, o las paredes tan estrechas entre sí, o la luz de las velas tan escasas. Pese a ello, estaba demasiado agotado para discutir sobre cualquier cosa y, a juzgar por el estado de Federico, él se hallaba en las mismas condiciones.

“He hablado con mi padre” Dijo súbitamente apenas traspasar el portal hacia el área de servicio “No le hace mucha gracia que estés aquí”

“Ni a mí” Respondió Vieri, Federico rio sin alegría.

“Lo sé… pero te quedarás aquí” La sonrisa del rostro moreno fue perdiendo poco a poco la calidez que la caracterizaba “Siendo tú mí esclavo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto”

“Puede obligarte a liberarme” Argumentó, olvidando el cansancio, la ira se comenzaba a apoderar de él.

“No lo hará” Refutó con seguridad “Ya no” Federico fingió no ver los puños apretados del más joven ni sus ojos vidriosos, brillantes de impotencia “Tienes sueño” Sentenció abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Vieri “Buenas noches”

Vieri sintió como fue empujado suavemente a su habitación, pero no cuando la puerta se cerró ni cuando la llave la aseguró, tampoco recuerda cuando comenzó a golpear las paredes. Recordará después que sí lo hizo, cuando observe sus dedos lastimados y sus nudillos ensangrentados.

‘Eres mío’ Oía decir a la voz de Federico dentro de su cabeza ‘Te compré, eres mío’ Vieri sabía que el castaño tenía razón, él no tenía derecho a quejarse, hasta ahora no había sido maltratado ni menospreciado pese a su posición. Sabía que de todos los escenarios que podían haberle tocado esté no era, de lejos, el peor. Pero se sentía tan impotente, saber que no era libre, que ya no podría volver a hacer las cosas que antes le gustaba sin el consentimiento de un amo que si lo deseaba podía matarlo –No es que Federico lo fuera a hacer, pero la idea de saber que podía hacerlo lo enfermaba-.

“Maldito bastardo” Vieri no sabía si lo decía por Federico o por Francesco “Maldito bastardo” Repetía entre golpes y lágrimas “Desearía no haberte conocido. Desearía no estar aquí. Desearía no ser un omega” Dijo finalmente cuando las energías le fallaron. Entonces se puso a llorar de verdad. Por su suerte. Por el nulo amor de padre de Francesco. Y por pertenecer a alguien más.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Federico escuchaba cada sonido.


	2. Detección de fallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí se pone algo feíto, lo siento Vieri.

Decir que la relación entre Vieri y Federico se volvió más tensa era un eufemismo. El pelinegro casi ni le hablaba y si lo hacía era solo para insultos duros o respuestas cortantes. El mayor ni siquiera le contestaba, esperaba pacientemente que el más joven terminara sus tareas y luego lo mantenía a su alrededor sin dirigirle la palabra o lo enviaba con Petrucchio o Annetta.

La familia no opinaba al respecto, aunque estaban hartos de la situación. Vieri era estaba cada día más huraño mientras Federico lucía más cansado. Eso, sin contar con los ‘tropiezos selectivos’ del esclavo. Dos veces se le cayó la comida sobre su amo y una vez el agua del baño sobre sus zapatos. Y aunque Vieri seguía siendo servicial con Giovanni, María o Annetta, y amable con Claudia y Petrucchio, no podían dejar de resentir lo que le ocurría al castaño de la cicatriz.

Ezio no era muy diferente, era una bomba de tiempo. No era grande ni profunda, pero fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Y aunque Federico intentara hacerle creer que el arañazo en su barbilla era sólo un accidente de Vi, no se lo tragaría. ¿Quién dejaría caer un libro, por muy pequeño que sea, accidentalmente en la cara de otra persona? Si Vi no lo arrojó entonces era obvio que lo dejó caer sobre la cara de Federico mientras este dormía –que es lo mismo-.

Ezio odiaba ver a su hermano lastimado, es más, aún está en la búsqueda del bastardo que le rompió la nariz hace años y le dejó esa cicatriz.

Al menos ahora sí tenía un nombre, y lo iba a hacer valer. Federico siguió parloteando del ‘accidente’.

“Accidente, mis huevos” Farfulló, molesto. Federico sonrió. Sí, la actitud de Vieri también lo estaba irritando, pero paralelamente se sentía demasiado culpable para hacer algo al respecto.

“No hagas nada estúpido” Advirtió el mayor. Ezio asintió a sabiendas de que haría lago muy –estúpido- valiente.

Hoy sus padres estaban ausentes, Federico tenía… algo que hacer, supongo… -sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en su plan- Annetta nunca bajaba al jardín y Petrucchio estaba durmiendo la siesta. Casi se pone a reír como los malvados villanos en las historias de su hermanito, estaba tomando aire… cuando tocaron la puerta ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Se preguntó recobrando la cordura, yendo a abrir.

“¡Leonardo!” Gritó emocionado al ver a su visitante.

“Ezio, me alegro de verte. ¿Está Madonna María?”

“Me temo que ha salido con mi padre”

“Qué lástima, debía discutir con ella algunos proyectos que me encargó, bueno, será otro día”

“Nada de eso, no debe tardar mucho ¿Por qué no esperas adentro?”

“No quiero ser inconveniente”

“¡Nada de eso! Siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa” Aseguró dando a Leonardo una ‘pequeña’ palmada en la espalda que casi lo hizo volar hacia dentro de la casa.

Ezio estaba que se ponía a saltar, no era que el rubio lo visitara poco, era que al fin tenía lo que le faltaba a su venganza: ¡Un cómplice! Comenzó a hablar y hablar en lo que Leonardo calificó como un nuevo nivel de velocidad, cada palabra en contra del malagradecido esclavo de su hermano.

“Ezio, no hablas en serio ¿No es así?” Preguntó con cautela.

“¡Claro que hablo enserio! Ese bastardo es un esclavo y trata a Federico como si fuera escoria. Lo peor es que Federico hace nada ¡Hoy tenía una herida!”

“Siempre las tiene” Respondió el rubio, divertido por el berrinche del joven alfa.

“¡Pero no por Vi! No puedo hacer nada contra los otros, pero Vi está aquí” Sonrió de lado, Leonardo negó lentamente antes de frotarse las sienes previendo un dolor de cabeza.

-0-

“Te dije que era una mala idea” El menor siseó entre dientes. Leonardo suspiró y presionó el paño con más fuerza de la necesaria.

“¡Ay!”

“Ups, lo siento” Rio un poco, asegurándose de que el otro lo notara, luego mojó el paño con más alcohol “La herida definitivamente dejará marca” Los labios ya estaban libres de la sangre de la herida y con los ungüentos que le entregó esta no tardaría en cicatrizar. “A todo esto, ¿Qué le dirás a tu familia?”

“No lo sé… Federico se preocupará, pero…” Pensó un momento “¿Me tropecé?” Se encogió de hombros.

“Bromeas, supongo”

“Es la verdad”

Leonardo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y asegurarse de que la sutura no se soltara. Hace unas horas Ezio persiguió a Vieri hasta el jardín mientras el intentaba disuadirlo de semejante tontería.

“¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!” Ezio se está excediendo, pensó Leonardo. Sacó al pobre muchacho de la casa y lo acorraló en un lugar apartado del jardín, el único alivio que tenía el adulto presente era que la discusión no había pasado de la persecución y un par de insultos.

“¡Vete a la mierda!” Vieri hace tiempo dejó de tener las fuerzas suficientes para defenderse como correspondía. Tal vez aún podía contra Ezio un rato, pero no conocía las habilidades de Leonardo, y sean cuales fueran una pelea uno contra dos lo dejaban en una clara desventaja.

El Auditore estaba aburrido de esperar que su contrincante diera el primer golpe, bueno, si él no quería, entonces él no tenía problemas en ser el primero.

Después de eso todo pasó demasiado rápido, Vieri, en su desesperación, tomó una roca y la arrojó a la cara de Ezio. El Auditore no se complicó en esquivarla, pero el movimiento brusco que hizo fue su error, Leonardo lo recordará siempre con algo de pena ajena y gracia, tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo. Resultado: Ezio calló sobre la misma piedra que había esquivado.

“¿Hasta cuándo debo llevar la costura?” Preguntó el castaño, desganado.

En unas semanas, respondió el rubio, Ezio no le podía ver el rostro, pero podía asegurar que se reía de él mientras lo decía.

Cuando la familia le preguntó cómo se hizo semejante cicatriz él ya tenía preparada una historia que involucraba una visita a Cristina y un guardia con buena puntería, como era de esperarse nadie le creyó, pero tampoco hicieron preguntas al respecto.

Los padres negaron lentamente antes de soltar una leve sonrisa, los hermanos menores lo ignoraron por completo, Federico se rio abiertamente ganándose un reproche bien merecido de Giovanni. Vieri y Leonardo, bueno, ambos competían en una silenciosa batalla por quien aguantaba más tiempo la risa. A Ezio esto último no le causaba la más mínima gracia.

-0-

“Estoy aburrido”

“Ese no es mi problema” Si Federico decía que se aburría una vez más ¡Una puta vez más…!

“¡Pero Vi!” Lloriqueó cómo un niño pequeño. El aludido estuvo tentado a tirarle el vaso con agua que el mayor le había pedido pero que por alguna razón no había tomado aún, finalmente no lo hizo, a partir del incidente con Ezio aprendió la lección: No tirarle cosas en la cara a Federico. Pero el agua no le haría mucho daño ¿O sí? Ya estaba levantando el vaso cuando Federico le quitó el objeto de las manos y lo puso en un lugar más seguro “¿Qué haces?”

“¿No era obvio?” Vieri pudo ver por un breve, pequeño y casi insignificante instante como el rostro de Federico se contraía con dolor, pero claro, fue por muy poco tiempo, luego volvió a ser todo sonrisas otra vez, como si lo que Vieri quiso hacer hubiera sido una broma, no una muestra de rencor mal reprimido.

“Annetta estará ocupada hoy” Vieri frunció el ceño, si la mujer estaba o no ocupada, sin el consentimiento de Federico, nada podía hacer.

“¿Y qué?”

“Irá a hacer la compra, necesita quién la acompañe” A Vieri se le iluminaron los ojos ¿Salir? ¿Salir de aquí, aunque sea por unas horas? “Puedes acompañarla si quieres” La mirada de Federico le suplicaba que dijera que no, que se quedara con él.

“Iré” Dijo, y sintió placer al decirlo y que Federico agachara la cabeza, derrotado. Es más, el movimiento de Federico fue tan alentador para él que su rostro se iluminó con una hermosa y malvada sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin despedirse salió de la habitación de su amo y corrió con la muchacha, tuvo suerte, Annetta estaba a punto de irse. “Te acompaño” Anunció. Annetta enarcó una delicada ceja.

“¿Y Federico?” La chica se mostraba más curiosa por la ausencia del amo que por su primera salida desde su compra “Nunca te deja sólo cuando está en casa, incluso cuando trabaja”

“Nunca trabaja”

“Si trabaja… aunque no lo creas. De cualquier forma, me extraña que te deje ir sin más y prácticamente sólo”

“A mí no. Estoy aburrido ¿Nos podemos ir ya?”

“No. No podemos. No es que desconfíe de ti, pero si te me pierdes el amo Federico va a matarme, o peor: ¡A despedirme!”

“Explícate” Exigió rodando los ojos.

“Cadena” Sentenció, a Vieri se le subieron los colores, desde la compra y el encierro previo no usaba cadenas, sólo el collar. Aunque sabía que debía usarlos si quería salir, el mismo los utilizaba en su tiempo con sus propios esclavos ¡Maldición!

Cuando Annetta le ajustó la cadena al collar se limitó a solo gruñir, esta era ligera y larga, bastante cómoda debía admitir, pero el sólo hecho de llevarla le aceleraba el pulso.

En la calle nadie le prestaba atención, no lo recordaban. Aún tenía el cabello corto y la boina podía ocultar sus claros ojos azules si agachaba la cabeza lo suficiente. Rogaba pasar desapercibido todo el camino, entonces un par de figuras conocidas corrieron a su lado, Vieri se agachó, pero no pudo evitar reconocer a dos de sus antiguos amigos, los chicos ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia, Vieri los vio perderse entre la multitud, calle abajo. No sabía si debía sentirse herido e insultado, o debía sentir el mismo alivio que acobijaba al no ser reconocido.

Antes, cuando era libre, las calles de Florencia le parecían tan burdas, mundanas, aburridas. Pero ahora, caminando entre las viejas que cuchicheaban, los mocosos llorones, las mujeres gritonas, jóvenes petulantes y los hombres olorosos, a Vieri le parecía una ciudad llena de vida, una ciudad tan diferente a como la recordaba, una ciudad desconocida.

Annetta no prestaba atención a su melancólico compañero, limitándose a jalar de la cadena y guiarlo a pocos metros de distancia. Finalmente se detuvo a comprar, Vieri no tenía intenciones de ver algo tan aburrido como el regateo por unas cuantas verduras.

Entonces la vio.

Estaba medio vacía, solo unas cuantas personas recorriendo sus pequeños pero llenos estantes, unos cuantos ojeaban los libros, otros, decididos ya de antemano, se limitaban a tomar uno rápidamente antes de pagar.

La tienda no se encontraba lejos, y de cualquier manera su cadena era lo suficientemente larga como para permitirle entrar. Era consciente de no llevar ni una sola moneda encima, que de estar allí no sería capaz de más que de mirar, pero algo lo llamaba y no tenía forma de decirle que no.

Avanzaba un poco y retrocedía, para no tensar demasiado la tira de metal. Y lo que buscaba, o creía que buscaba, lo hizo detenerse. Era un libro como cualquier otro, lucía algo más gastado que los demás, pero igual de fuerte, de tamaño medio y de grosor generoso, para nada desnutrido. Lo tomó como si estuviera poseído y se lo llevó a la nariz; tinta de calidad, la misma que el usaba en sus cartas hace un año, y olor a viejo, por las páginas gastadas. ¿Qué hacía un ejemplar como tal en la sección de baratijas? Miró al vendedor, un viejo gordo y calvo, con apariencia más de alcohólico que de erudito con esas mejillas rojas y regordetas y esa ropa manchada de grasa. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron notó también que tenía pegadas algunas lagañas.

El viejo se levantó de golpe, acababa de notar la cadena de Vieri “¡Hey, tú! Suelta eso, perro sarnoso… ¿Dónde está tu amo? ¡Debería cortarte las manos por intruso! ¿Querías robar acaso? ¡Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo!” Avanzaba amenazante, en el camino tomó un bastón, no era muy grande, pero de seguro podía causar mucho dolor “¡Que sueltes eso!” Vieri estaba paralizado, el vejete levantaba el arma dispuesto a modificarle el rostro como no se moviera. Vieri se negaba a soltar el libro, su cuerpo no respondía, y su mente estaba en blanco. En cámara lenta Vieri pudo ver como el bastón subía y para después caer sin delicadeza en el hombro del lado que sostenía el libro. No evitó gritar.

“¡Detente! ¡Yo respondo por él!” El vendedor se detuvo antes de un segundo golpe, volteando a ver al nuevo personaje “¿Cuánto por el libro?”

“Una de plata” Rugió el anciano. Jacobo pensó que era excesivo, su valor no era ni una décima parte de ello, pero pagó sin rechistar. El viejo tomó la moneda y volvió a su lugar tras la mesa.

“¿Estás bien, sobrino?” Vieri se tomó el hombro lastimado y asintió en silencio “Llevo meses intentando hablar contigo”

“Se nota” Ironizó.

“No es como si tuvieras mucho tiempo libre” Regañó mientras lo ayudaba a estabilizarlo “Francesco te cree muerto” Vieri levantó la cabeza, más dolido que sorprendido. Jacobo tragó duro, odiaba la actitud tan despreocupada de su pariente para con su hijo “Piensa que como eres un… un…”

“Inútil” Completó Vieri, enfadado. Era la palabra que su padre usaba para describirlo desde la muerte de su madre cuando empezaba su adolescencia. Jacobo no corrigió.

“Piensa que te mataron hace tiempo. He hecho desaparecer tu expediente, no sabe quién te compró”

“¿Y eso qué?”

“Que ya no te busca. Si huyes, él no vigilará las calles en tu búsqueda. Si logras escapar, no tendrás que preocuparte por él”

“Ya intenté escapar, es imposible con la vigilancia en la que me mantienen. Y aún si lo lograra, moriría de hambre a los pocos días, no tengo donde ir”

“Tienes Toscana. Tienes mi hogar” Sonrió con cariño “Logra escapar, estaré en la Toscana a partir de la próxima semana por dos meses, si estás allí te mantendré oculto el tiempo suficiente para hacer legal tu escape”

“¿Por qué no me soltaste antes?, ¿Cuándo aún no era vendido?”

“Porque Francesco lo sabría y te hubiera matado. Pero si lo haces ahora cuando él te considera muerto… volverás a tener una vida normal, serás libre nuevamente, vivirás con lujos, sobrino mío, me encargaré que nada de esto se repita, aún no estás marcado, te puedo esconder”

“¿Por qué no me sueltas ahora?” Jacobo negó.

“No puedo con tantos testigos, si la chica hace un escándalo todo el mundo se enterará, los Auditore no tardarán en encontrarte si no sales de la ciudad de inmediato”

“Espérame en Toscana, allí estaré” Jacobo sonrió.

“Buena elección” Mencionó señalando el libro “Mejor que tu cabello, me gustaba más largo”

“A mí también”

Annetta llegó poco después de eso a buscarlo, para entonces Jacobo ya había desaparecido entre las tiendas al igual que el ejemplar recién adquirido de Metamorfosis, entre sus ropas.

-0-

Si algo en su antigua vida era más normal que Francesco siendo un ogro, eso eran los números.

Sumas, restas, divisiones y multiplicaciones, sólo la matemática más elemental. Vieri sabía que las matemáticas eran más extensas que cuatro operaciones tan básicas, pero ni le interesaba conocerlas ni tenía la necesidad de aquello.

Su padre era todavía reticente a adoptar ese extraño documento francés ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Libro contable? ¿Libro de cuentas?... Algo así. Por lo que llevar detalles de ingresos y egresos era complicado y él debía, por sus propios medios, aprender a manejar la información de forma ordenada y comprensible si alguna vez quería llevar las cuantas del banco de su familia y de las ganancias por la venta y reventa de esclavos –Muy en el fondo sabía que, aunque lo lograra jamás le cederían algo tan importante como la herencia que le correspondía por sangre. Aunque eso no evitó que estudiara y aprendiera-.

Era un niño mimado –Siempre que Francesco no se hallara presente, claro- pero sabía perfectamente cómo evaluar una situación económica. Cuando su padre se enteró de sus progresos, lejos de elogiarlo, lo forzó a continuar con lo más avanzado, tenía que ser perfecto, cualquier imprudencia o error era severamente castigado. Sabía que por detalles mínimos como un número mal puesto podía significar una pérdida considerable ¡Pero era demasiado! Dos días enteros encerrado en un estudio, sin comida ni permiso para ir al baño hasta que terminara con toda la documentación.

Ese día Jacobo también fue su salvación. A gritos logró convencer a Francesco de que eso era una tortura –Francesco se defendió alegando que exageraba- y que de seguir así el mismo tomaría la custodia de su primogénito.

Tal vez fue verdadero ‘Amor de padre’ o simplemente fue por la egoísta necesidad del mayor de tener cerca a quien joderle la existencia, pero Vieri salió de la oficina y Francesco no lo volvió a encerrar en una –No por tanto tiempo, al menos-, pero lo degradó en su lugar hasta dejarlo como un simple mensajero.

“El viejo está loco” sentenció cabalgando poco después, uno de los pocos placeres que podía gozar sin que su padre le gritara.

“No está loco” Le respondió Jacobo “Tal vez sólo un poco estresado, el banco de Lorenzo nos está ganando y todo eso es por ese empleado suyo, Giovanni Auditore”

El Vieri de ese tiempo odiaba a los números y más a los Auditore, el de ahora, en cambio, guardaba el manejo de los números como un viejo recuerdo y admiraba demasiado a Giovanni como para decir algo en su contra.

El hombre pasaba largas y agotadoras horas encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, rodeado de libros, papeles y tinteros, era casi imposible encontrarlo a primera vista detrás de esas montañas de hojas. Viendo la seriedad con la que trabajaba y el esmero y perfección con la que anotaba los números era difícil, si no lo conocías, imaginar que este recto banquero era el mismo, adorable, cariñoso y siempre sonriente Giovanni Auditore, patriarca de la familia y padre y esposo ejemplar.

Con cuidado Vieri reposó el vaso en el inmenso escritorio, el mayor lo miró, levantando por fin la cabeza y masajeándose el cuello, los Medici habían adquirido recientemente un número importante de clientes y le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo acomodar las ganancias. Llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado, si alguien le preguntara a Giovanni exactamente qué acababa de calcular, el hombre admitiría con un gesto avergonzado, poco digno de su edad y posición, que no lo recordaba.

“Gracias, pero no te he pedido nada” Igualmente se llevó la copa a los labios e ingirió el líquido, gimiendo débilmente cuando un ligero y delicioso ardor le picó en la garganta “Por lo general es Annetta quien me trae las bebidas” Murmuró pensativo “Le ha pasado algo”

Vieri negó con suavidad, con aquello que jamás daría a Federico mientras siguiera siendo suyo: Respeto “Ella está bien, mi señor. Pero le estoy ayudando mientras Federico se encuentra fuera”

“Te aburres” Adivinó Giovanni antes de volver a trabajar, Vieri no tuvo vergüenza cuando le dio la razón “Si tanto te aburres bien debieras de ayudarme” Se rascó la barbilla antes de despeinar sus mechones castaños “Pero qué estoy diciendo” Se regañó, los esclavos, como las clases más bajas, no tenían educación, mucho menos un omega.

El mayor pensaba para sí mismo, ¿Qué hacer con un chico cómo él? De apariencia frágil y escuálido, pero si había logrado aguantar el entrenamiento como los demás esclavos debía ser resistente, aunque por su físico era obvio que no para trabajos pesados… También estaba el pequeño detalle de que siempre lograba salirse con la suya con Annetta, María, Claudia, y sobre todo Federico, el chico no era tonto… algo podía hacer con él, pero ¿Qué? Los esclavos no eran educados por que llevaba demasiado tiempo, eran muy pocos los que sabían, con suerte, escribir su nombre, también podía ordenar a Federico que lo instruya en el mundo de las cuentas a falta él de tiempo, pero desechó la idea por obvias razones. No, educar a un esclavo era absurdo si quería tener ganancias a corto plazo.

Para Vieri aquello era diferente, era personal, se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho. Había soportado aprender las mañas del nariz rota, había aguantado –a duras penas, pero había aguantado- la presencia de su hermano el cara cortada, pero un comentario dudando de sus conocimientos, rebajándolo al mismo novel que un campesino ignorante, era demasiado. Vieri no podía tolerar aquello, incluso si venía de Giovanni.

Olvidó por completo su papel de esclavo-omega tonto, débil, ignorante y cualquier otra descripción que él encontrara humillante, y tomó la hoja que Giovanni estaba revisando y su pluma y registró los datos faltantes en el libro de cuentas. Giovanni apenas había salido de sus pensamientos cuando él acabó.

El libro de cuentas otorgaba un registro rápido y sencillo, puede que su padre no lo utilizara, pero eso no significaba que Jacobo no lo hiciera, ni que no enseñara a su sobrino cómo utilizarlo, Francesco cometía un error al no utilizar semejante herramienta, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

El mayor tomó inmediatamente los papeles recién garabateados, asustado de que el esclavo solo hubiera anotado símbolos ilegibles que demoraría horas en corregir, pero no, en las hojas había sólo números. Hizo nuevamente los últimos cálculos, y los volvió a revisar después de eso.  No había error alguno, Vieri sonrió con suficiencia.

“No dijiste que sabías hacerlo” Regañó el Auditore, levantándose del escritorio, ya era demasiado trabajo por un día, “Aunque teniendo en cuenta que en los registros de esclavos pocas veces importan las capacidades intelectuales…” Meditó mirando por la ventana, afuera el clima del mediterráneo lo recibía en todo su esplendor “¿Algo más que debamos saber?” Vieri guardó silencio “Asumo entonces que no nos quieres decir, está bien, no tengo problemas con eso mientras no cause problemas” Vieri captó la amenaza implícita “Estupendo, tengo un ayudante, supongo, pero no te preocupes, no serán demasiadas veces, no creo que a Federico le guste compartir” Bromeó, Vieri ignoró la broma, el sólo nombre de Federico lo enfurecía “Cuando necesite tu ayuda te lo diré con anticipación, pero por ahora…” Olfateó el aire “Me parece que es hora de comer”

Vieri asintió y recogió el vaso del escritorio antes de seguir al patriarca de la familia, dos minutos después, se encontraba en el comedor discutiendo con un recién llegado Federico sobre ropa muy sucia que le tocaría lavar esa tarde.

Giovanni lo miraba de lejos. Extraño niño, sentía conocerlo de algún lugar, además que manejaba cuentas y su forma de hablar –cuando no insultaba- dejaba entrever la marca de muchos libros un buen orador, lo último era algo absurdo porque su acento era totalmente Florentino y en Florencia pocas veces se hallaba un buen orador. No solo eso, aunque había sido vendido como un omega marcado, María ya le había contado como fue que Vi le confesó que era un omega sin pareja y le pidió, avergonzado, las hierbas necesarias para ocultar su olor. Era confuso, pero ya vería que pensar del tema más tarde, por ahora su esposa le ofrecía cariñosamente más vino y él no podía ignorarla.

-0-

Después de tanto tiempo de espera, por fin obtuvo una oportunidad de escapar, Federico lo miraba dubitativo, debía actuar con naturalidad. Fingió demencia, como si el asunto no le importara, pero el asunto era que sí ¡Si le importaba! ¡Y mucho, por cierto!

“¿Significa más trabajo para mí?” Preguntó arqueando una ceja, Federico se apresuró en responder.

“No mucho… tendrás que arreglar mi ropa para esa noche” Vieri gruñó “Pero nada que salga demasiado de tus tareas diarias”

“Entonces no me importa” Declaró cortante, a la espera de que Federico lo corriera, el mayor en su lugar, le hizo una señal con la mano y lo guío desde su habitación hasta adentrarse en el corredor, Vieri lo siguió a regañadientes.

La habitación ante la cual se habían detenido era la última al fondo del corredor y era muy raramente utilizada por su amo, y ahora menos que Giovanni está aquí: La oficina.

“¿Vas a trabajar? Si te sientes mal será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, es la segunda después del florero, no creo que te pierdas”

“Padre me dijo que sabias matemáticas” Ignoró el comentario del más joven y abrió la puerta, el ‘clic’ del pestillo abriéndose hizo que a Vieri se le revolviera el estómago, Federico no estaba sonriendo y su voz sonaba muy seria para su gusto. “Se supone que no tienes educación. Ningún tipo de educación” La acusación le supo como un balde de agua fría que le recorría la espalda. Federico se había sentado en el escritorio ahora limpio de papeles –suponía que estaría dentro de los cajones con llave que recién eran visibles- y lo miraba con ojos inquisitivos “También sabes leer, supongo” A las espaldas del Auditore y sobre una cajonera, un poco más arriba de la cajita donde se guardaban las velas, un enorme cuadro ocupaba todo el resto del largo de la pared hasta casi llegar al techo. Vieri lo había visto un par de veces, pero nunca se detuvo a observarlo con detenimiento.

En la imagen, un hombre sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos protectores la delicada figura de una pequeña niña, que llevaba uno de sus puñitos a la camisa de su padre y el otro a su propia boca, mirando con curiosidad al observador, el hombre sonreía a su vez,  pero no a la niña, sino a una bella mujer que gentilmente le tocaba el hombro y le devolvía la sonrisa con más soltura, en el brazo restante portaba un bebé que dormía plácidamente, ignorando la escena a su alrededor , pero adaptándose completamente a ella –Cómo un lector en una biblioteca, rodeado de otros lectores pero sin prestarle atención a ninguno-, más abajo, en las faldas de su madre, un niño un poco mayor que la pequeña miraba desafiante a quien sea que tuviera delante –tal vez al pintor- y posaba su pequeño puño frente a su menudo cuerpo en señal de amenaza y entusiasmo, como invitando a una batalla –Vieri pensó que si el enano lo pedía tanto, el con gusto le daría una buena patada en la cara, un solo vistazo a esos ojos miel y sentía que se enfurecía-. El último personaje sostenía del hombro de su hermanito pocos años menor, mientras que sonreía –muy distinto al otro mocoso- con dulzura, más arriba, sobre una nariz sin marcas, un par de ojos castaños parecían brillar con inocencia infantil y algo de burla juguetona.

“¡Deja de mirar el maldito cuadro!” Vieri inspeccionó entonces los rasgos de su interlocutor, buscando todas las diferencias entre él y el niño del cuadro “¿Dónde fuiste educado? ¿Cuál es tu nivel de instrucción?” Pero el muchacho de ojos azules permaneció estoico ante la demanda de su amo, había encontrado cierta calma en su distracción “¡Responde, Vi!” El diminutivo de su nombre real hizo que ante los oídos del Pazzi la orden perdiera algo de peso, suspiró profundamente antes de responder.

“En el cuadro no tienes cicatriz” Federico entrecerró los ojos, su rostro estaba adoptando poco a poco una mueca poco común en él. Se estaba molestando, Vieri se alegraba de su logro, pero el aura furiosa de Federico estaba comenzando a afectar a su omega.

“Eso no fue lo que te pregunté. Esclavos con conocimientos de números y letras, nunca supe de uno que no fuera educado por su amo ¿Dónde te enseñaron? No me creo el cuento de que hayas tenido un amo antes que yo, por tu actitud es obvio que no, y eres muy joven para eso, de todos modos” El más joven disimulaba su nerviosismo bajo una postura rígida, luchando por no responder algo que lo comprometiera, por no verse asustado “Una vez más ¿Dónde fuiste educado?”

“¿Dónde te hiciste la cicatriz?” Soltó de pronto, todo fue acto de su subconsciente.

“Eso no importa, responde…”

“Importa porque tienes una cicatriz y antes no. Quiero saber cómo te la hiciste”

“No importa ¡Tengo la cicatriz y ya está!”

“Exacto, no te importa. Sé leer y sé escribir, sé matemáticas, llevar cuentas y dinero, además sé otras cosas que no son importantes dentro de cuatro paredes. Cómo sea, sé muchas cosas y que te las diga dónde las aprendí o no carece de importancia. Lo único que debería importarte es que sé más que solo limpiar tu mierda”

“¡Sólo quiero saber!” Insistió.

“Y yo digo que no”

“Te compré, eres mío, si quiero puedo obligarte a decírmelo” Cuando volteó a ver al más joven supo que había hablado de más, si antes Vieri se defendía ahora estaba verdaderamente furioso.

“Cuando un esclavo es enseñado, lo primero que nos meten en la cabeza es nuestra vida empieza al momento de ser comprados, antes de eso, no hay nada, está en el maldito código” Federico quería argumentar que nadie seguía el maldito código, pero optó mejor por guardar silencio “Intenta obligarme a decirte si quieres, golpéame si crees que así lograrás algo, si no quiero, no te lo diré.”

Vieri se mantenía terco, aunque claro, sus amenazas perdían validez si las analizaba, ni loco permitiría que lo azotaran por una ridícula respuesta… Pero ¿Y si al final la respuesta no era tan insignificante como creía?

La humillación de un noble caído en desgracia, de perder una vida de lujos por una vida de servidumbre no era ni de lejos la peor parte. Podría, tal vez, con las humillaciones de Federico, incluso con las de Ezio, si sólo fuera eso el no pondría tanto esfuerzo.

Pero si los Auditore, los enemigos de su familia, ignorantes o incrédulos del hecho de que fue rechazado y vendido por su propio padre… ¡Pensarían en él como un traidor! ¡Un espía de Francesco!

Vieri sabía que por muy amable que Giovanni luciera, y lo era, no mostraría piedad alguna con ninguno que osara amenazar a su familia. Por desgracia para él, su solo apellido era amenaza suficiente, una amenaza insignificante para las habilidades del mayor, pero amenaza, al fin y al cabo.

Ni loco dejaría que algún Auditore descubriera algo de su origen noble, no cuando no sólo su orgullo estaba en juego, sino que su vida. No supo que expresión tenía en su rostro, pero sea cual fuera la expresión que vio Federico lo hizo suspirar derrotado.

“Bien” Soltó de mala gana “No voy a preguntar, tampoco preguntaré por qué no me advertiste que eras un omega sin marcar, ni me pediste a mí las hierbas que le pediste a mi madre” El tono cortante le dio un escalofríos y la declaración le hizo tragar duro, Federico siguió hablando “pero a cambio me vas a ayudar en mi trabajo” Sonrió nuevamente, como si nada hubiera pasado “De todos modos, si realmente sólo supieras lo básico, te lo iba a enseñar” Vieri se dio cuenta de lo obvio, dentro de su desesperación no se había percatado de que, después de todo, una pequeña mentira hubiera bastado para satisfacer la curiosidad de Federico. Tonto, se regañó, ya prepararía algo para excusarse más tarde “Sin embargo sabes de cuentas, y si no quieres que siga preguntando deberás aceptar sin chistar” Su sonrisa se volvió gatuna. Oh, maldición, pensó Vieri “¿Sabes lo que eso significa?”

“No lo digas” Federico se rio “¡Que no lo digas!”

“¡Serás mi secretaria!”

“¡Idiota!”

-0-

Los insultos de Vieri no acabaron pronto, tampoco lo hizo la risa de Federico para lo que va el caso. Al final el trabajo no era tan complicado, Federico llevaba registros de los números que Vieri calculaba. En más de una ocasión, sin embargo, Vieri tuvo que hacer los informes y registros mientras Federico salía a hacer lo que fuera que fuera a hacer en la ciudad para regresar algunas horas más tarde con algunas heridas, con obvias señales de cansancio que sorprendió al otro varias veces tratando de ocultar, y hasta, una noche, un corte que el castaño le juró que sólo se trataba de una caída.

Vieri no era tonto, sabía reconocer completa y fácilmente el corte de una espada, él había sido golpeado por la espada y había golpeado con ella, aunque eso Federico no lo supiera. Esa vez Federico lo llevó a su habitación, donde le instruiría a vendarlo, luego lo enviaría a preparar la cena mientras él se encerraba en la oficina. Vieri recuerda haberlo seguido hasta allí, escuchó una llave trabajar, cajones abrirse y luego la pluma rasgando el papel. No preguntó.

Desde que comenzó a trabajar en la oficina veía menos a Federico lo cual era muy bueno, el único problema era que ahora: ¡Estaba más encerrado que nunca!

Olfateó el olor de la tinta fresca, el cuarto se inundaba con él. Hace horas terminó con el trabajo de Federico, y estaba acabando con el último encargo de Giovanni, quien amablemente le pidió que traspasara unos documentos que él más tarde firmaría y enviaría. Puso punto final y se estiró, tanto la vieja madera de la silla como las articulaciones de su tenso cuello, crujieron con fuerza.

“¿Cansado?” Federico lo miraba divertido desde el marco de la puerta.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?” El mayor se encogió de hombros, Vieri gruñó antes de levantarse “¿Qué quieres ahora?”

“Tengo hambre” Admitió con simpleza, el menor quiso tirarle algo a la cara por eso.

“Pues come” Su respuesta fue automática, pero claro, se dijo, este tipo era un inútil total “Ya voy” Aceptó finalmente, pasando furioso al lado del Auditore en dirección a la cocina “¿Por qué no le pediste comida a Annetta?”

“Llegué tarde, y la cena fue servida hace horas”

“No puede ser tan tarde” Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, el otro tenía razón, el sol se ocultó hace horas y ya iba por su segunda vela… “De todas formas” Dijo recobrando la compostura “¿Qué hora es?”

“¡Es más de medianoche!” Reprochó el mayor al tiempo que se sobaba la barriga “Annetta nos dejó comida” Agregó al llegar a la cocina.

“Entonces… ¡¿Por qué no la calentaste tú mismo?! ¡Aún hay fuego!” Efectivamente, el resto de la casa estaba helada, pero la cocina era calentada por una generosa llama en la chimenea, sospecha, obra de Federico si lo que dice acerca de la hora es cierto “…La comida está lista”

“¡Sí!” Gritó Federico, fingiendo inocencia, Vieri entrecerró los ojos, el Auditore era un imbécil “Sírvenos”

“¿Nos? Tengo sueño” Acto seguido un plato humeante y de apetitosa apariencia era puesto frente al castaño, el sonido del agua apagando la hoguera lo hizo estremecer.

“Bromeas ¿No?” Acusó sin ningún deje de broma en la voz, Vieri casi, casi, se siente culpable.

“No, tengo sueño. Tú tienes tu comida y yo terminé mi trabajo, es más de medianoche, termina rápido para que pueda dormir”

“¿No vas a comer tú también?”

“De todas formas debo esperar hasta que termines, y luego debo lavar los platos ¿O no?” Gruñó malhumorado.

“¿Y si te ordeno que comas conmigo?”

“Prefiero morir de hambre”

“¡No seas así!” Lloriqueó el mayor “¡No has comido en todo el día!” Idiota, rodó los ojos Vieri, era consciente de no haber probado bocado en todo el día, su estómago llevaba horas avisándole, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de acabar con su hambre no quería comer. Guardó silencio “¿No vas a comer?” Vieri negó “¿Ni un poco?”

“Apúrate, tengo sueño”

“Entonces no tuvo caso traerte aquí” Dijo lastimeramente “Quería estar contigo” Admitió, el pelinegro rodó nuevamente los ojos.

“Pues pierdes el tiempo de ambos” Federico suspiró cansado.

“Puedes retirarte, le diré a alguna criada que limpie esto por la mañana” Vieri avanzó en silencio hacia su habitación tras Federico que no había volteado a verlo ni una vez “Buenas noches” Le dijo al abrir la puerta, el esclavo tampoco contestó, se adentró en su cuarto y esperó a que la puerta fuera cerrada. Cuando Federico aseguró con llave, y sus pisadas se perdieron por el pasillo, Vieri relajó la postura.

“Imbécil”

-0-

María corría de un lado al otro, Claudia no era muy diferente, Annetta tampoco y eso que ni siquiera debía prepararse. Recordó a su propia familia hace varios años.

Su madre peinando los largos cabellos de Viola, acomodando el vestido de ambas y luego, gentilmente, enderezando el sombrero de Francesco. Cuando su madre murió las fiestas acabaron para los Pazzi, al menos para los niños. Francesco empezó a ignorarlo y a enfocar toda su atención en la muchacha, su hijo le recordaba demasiado a su difunta esposa.

María arreglaba a su hijo e hija, Annetta ayudaba con el peinado de la joven. Vieri rio en voz baja y continuó su camino hacia la habitación de Federico, llevando en sus manos la nueva ropa de su amo.

“¡Hijo de puta! ¡Vístete!” Federico no hizo nada para detener sus carcajadas, no estaba desnudo, sino que una toalla cubría sus partes privadas, pero al parecer a Vieri le parecía demasiada piel.

“Tú tienes mi ropa” Argumentó con diversión. Vieri le tiró las prendas a la cara y se dio media vuelta “No sé de qué te avergüenzas” Dijo poniéndose los pantalones “No estoy tan desnudo” Vieri, asumiendo que eso que escuchaba atar era la camisa, volteó a verlo “y bien, ¿Cómo me queda?”

“Malditamente mal” Ambos sabían que mentía, el rojo definitivamente era su color, pero el negro de sus decorados le daba un toque de madurez que ni su sonrisa lograba eliminar. Lucía como todo un alfa, Vieri agradeció las hierbas supresoras.

“Estoy listo, entonces. Vamos” Vieri lo siguió, bajo la escalera lo esperaba la familia ya arreglada. El elegante padre, la hermosa madre, Claudia, que se veía hermosa en aquel vestido, y el hijo menor que lucía como todo un príncipe.

“¿Dónde está el imbécil? ¡No me digas que se queda!” Susurró a Federico, quien lo miró divertido.

“No, no queremos homicidios en esta casa” Rio “Fue a buscar a Leonardo”

“¿Va también?”

“Por supuesto, su talento es reconocido en toda la ciudad, e incluso más allá, no es la primera vez que nos acompaña” Pronto estuvieron frente al cuarto del menor “Quisiera llevarte allí también”

“Jamás iría contigo” ‘Mucho menos si me pueden reconocer’ agregó mentalmente.

“Buenas noches” Ninguno agregó nada. Federico cerró la puerta y siguió a su familia. Vieri no podía oír nada fuera de sus cuatro paredes, pero calculó que veinte minutos eran más que suficiente para que ellos y su carruaje desaparecieran por la esquina. Dentro de una hora todos los sirvientes se irían a dormir, si jugaba bien sus cartas y era lo suficientemente sigilosos nadie lo vería salir.

Hora y media más tarde Vieri logró abrir la puerta gracias al cuchillo que logró filtrar entre sus ropas. El pasillo hasta la salida trasera estaba vacío, y los demás ocupantes del área de servicio, dormidos. Vieri estaba cerca de salir, lo único que lamentaba era no poder llevar sus cosas, demasiado pesadas para un viaje tan largo. Ya fuera corrió al cobertizo, hace unos días vio allí –cuando guardaba la regadera de María- una escalera, la utilizaría para saltar el muro, entonces tendría menos de dos horas para salir de Florencia antes de que los Auditore planearan volver, y algunas horas más o escasos minutos desde ese momento, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Cargar la escalera le costó más de lo que creía, suspiró cuando finalmente la apoyó contra el muro. Estaba tan cerca. Le quedaban días para llegar a la Toscana, pero eso era lo de menos. Su collar era visible aún bajo su camisa y no tenía más abrigo para cubrirse, cabía la posibilidad de que algún guardia avispado notara al esclavo que quería huir de la ciudad o peor, que alguno de los hombres de su padre se diera cuenta de que no estaba muerto. Bueno, dijo poniendo un pie en la escalera, ya pensaría en algo.

“¿Ibas a algún lado?” Vieri se congeló en su sitio, la voz era autoritaria y airada. ‘Mierda’ se repetía, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, a lo lejos un grillo rompió el incómodo silencio. Vieri aún miraba la cima del muro, pero pudo oír pasos que se acercaban. No tenía caso moverse, no cuando afuera su destino podía ser peor ahora que había sido atrapado “Repito” Vieri fue jalado bruscamente del brazo, quedando frente a un alfa furioso, su amo “¿Ibas a algún lado?”

Los ojos castaños lo miraban con intensidad, Vieri se sentía pequeño bajo esa mirada, la escasa luz de la luna apenas permitía ver cualquier cosa, pero esos ojos, desearía que también fueran invisibles en ese momento. “¿No vas a Hablar?” El más joven tragó duro, no sabía que decir “Bien, yo te haré hablar”

“¿Qué?” Recuperó la voz mientras era jalado hacia la casa “¡Suéltame!” Vieri sentía como las uñas romas de su amo se clavaban en su antebrazo aún a través de la tela, ligeras auras oscuras empezaban a rodear sus dedos sobre la celeste camisa. Gritó más fuerte cuando el mayor dio un jalón muy brusco, creyó que el brazo se le saldría, Federico no reaccionó, intentó zafarse, pero ya no podía.

Con horror se percató de que no era llevado a su cuarto, su amo lo llevó a un lugar que él nunca había visto en la mansión, se accedía por la parte trasera de la casa, por el jardín. Fue obligado a bajar una escalera de piedra y de allí seguir por un oscuro corredor, Federico encendió una antorcha al llegar al final. Frente a una gruesa puerta de hierro.

Vieri se estremeció, no necesitaba abrir la puerta para saber lo que le esperaba, en casa tenían una habitación similar y no es como si fuera ajeno a ella.

Recuerda como de pequeño su padre lo llevaba para enseñarle la mejor forma de castigar a los esclavos o sacarles información si se ponían testarudos, muy pronto fue su padre quien criticaba el trabajo de su hijo y pronto le dio la libertad para hacer lo que mejor le pareciera, Francesco hacía el de la vista gorda siempre que Vieri jugara con los esclavos de menor valor, los fáciles de reemplazar.

Haciendo un recuento Vieri ha sido espectador, y ejecutor, nunca la víctima. Sabe que eso se acabará ahora. Ahora que Federico abre la habitación y lo empuja dentro, no puede evitar pensar en todas las personas que él puso en la misma situación, no cuando los deseos de sangre de su amo son tan claros.

Si pudiera prestar atención a la habitación notaría que es un poco más pequeña que la suya, y que no tiene tampoco más juguetes que los que consiguió Francesco, pero por experiencia sabe que eso no disminuirá el dolor que pasará a sentir en breve.

Vieri sintió el pilar golpear contra su torso, el empujón brusco del Auditore no le permitió detenerse antes, pronto sus muñecas quedaron fuertemente atadas alrededor del bloque de piedra, entonces Federico volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta de un portazo, el Pazzi podía oír su propio corazón zumbarle en los oídos.

Por un minuto no escuchó más que sus latidos, ni siquiera oyó a Federico acercarse, supo que estaba tras el cuándo sus brazos lo rodearon y comenzaron a escarbar entre sus ropas, buscando. “Aquí está” Dijo mostrándole el objeto, ¡Había olvidado el maldito cuchillo! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que lo portaba?

Cualquier duda fue olvidada el momento en el que el mayor comenzó a pasear la cuchilla por su rostro deteniéndose algunos segundos en la mejilla donde presionó levemente, no demasiado para dejar marca, pero si el suficiente para arrancarle algunas gotas de sangre. ¡Federico estaba jugando! Vieri temblaba, tembló cuando el filo pasó frente a sus ojos y pudo ver la punta ensangrentada, tembló cuando el castaño amenazó paseando el objeto por su cuello y gimió de temor cuando levantó la hoja y comenzó a atacar su túnica y camisa, dejando caer los trozos inútiles de tela al suelo y a Vieri con la espalda descubierta. El aire olía a miedo.  

Cuando Federico retrocedió Vieri recién se permitió soltar el aire que contenía. Por el sonido y su experiencia, aún sin ver sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Federico retrocedió para observar su trabajo, el olor a omega en peligro le advertía que parara, pero su alfa le obligaba a enseñarle a quien pertenecía. Dejó caer la navaja cuando se descubrió satisfecho y se volteó a buscar un nuevo juguete. Sintió el cuero en las manos y probó su fuerza en el suelo, el látigo resonó en toda la habitación, advirtiendo que lo que vendría no sería agradable. Vieri trago saliva, estaba completamente a merced del otro, en una obvia desventaja y vulnerabilidad ¿Así se sentirían sus esclavos? No quiso pensar en ello, sea como fuera, el pasado para el ya no existía, no hasta que lograra salir de allí.

“¿Tan malo soy?” La pregunta lo sorprendió, no sabía que responder para evitar el castigo “Dices nada” Suspiró “El silencio es otra forma de responder, dime: ¿Me odias?” Al no recibir respuesta se posicionó tras el de cabello negro y dio, sin previo aviso, el primer latigazo. Vieri gritó. “¡Responde!” Silencio, volvió a golpear.

“¡Si!” Recibió, el rostro de Federico se ensombreció, apretó el instrumento con más fuerzas y se acomodó.

“Es bueno saberlo, sé en qué posición me encuentro, es hora de que sepas la tuya” Golpeó, Vieri apretó los labios para no gritar, un segundo golpe y ya no pudo seguir haciéndolo “Nunca” Golpe “Nunca te reproché algo” Golpe “Nunca te regañé por tratarme mal” Golpe “Ni por herir a Ezio” Golpe “Desobedecerme” Golpe “Insultarme” Golpe “O faltarme el respeto” Dio el golpe más fuerte.

La espalda de Vieri sangraba desde los primeros azotes, grandes surcos cubrían su blanca piel, a Federico parecía no importarle, no se detuvo, por cada frase él daba un golpe y Vieri gritaba, rogaba desgarrándose la garganta con cada súplica, decidió que le gustaban más sus gritos, su sumisión, eran un alivio para su orgullo y la ira que lo cegaba. Una parte de él le gritaba que parase, que él no era de esa forma, él debía estar en el cuarto del menor, regañándolo, no era como si nunca pensó que trataría de escapar después de todo, por la naturaleza de su familia en principio el debió dejarlo ir hace mucho. Por el contrario, una parte más fuerte, una más convincente y atractiva, su alfa, le susurraba al oído que siguiera, que Vieri se lo merecía, que estaba en su derecho de hacer con él lo que le plazca, que su escape fue una traición y que por ello y por todo lo que el menor hizo en el pasado era su deber moral el castigarlo, de hecho, estaba siendo benevolente al no dejarlo morir. Debía corregirlo.

“Confié en ti… te traté… mucho mejor… de lo que cualquier otro…hubiera hecho” Cada palabra era un nuevo azote, siguió reprochando y flagelando el cuerpo más pequeño por minutos que a Vieri le parecieron horas. Finalmente, Federico se permitió un leve descanso “¿Algo que decir?” El más pequeño asintió, Federico se relajó su postura un poco para esperar la repuesta.

“Yo…” Las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, limpiando la sangre y haciendo que la herida escosa. Su respiración se había agitado, le costaba regularizar el ritmo el tiempo suficiente para poder responder, la voz le salía quebrada y ronca “Yo nunca… Nunca quise… No quiero… estar aquí” No sabía lo que respondía, solo respondía, para lo que va, ni siquiera puede diferenciar si se refiere a estar bajo el dominio de Federico o atado al pilar, para el castaño estaba claro.

“Insolente” Acusó volviendo de inmediato a su faena, esta vez no con el látigo “Esta vez nunca podrás escapar”.

El alfa tomó el control de Federico, el lado posesivo superó al protector. Vieri lloró en su primera vez, y siguió llorando cuando los dientes se clavaron en su cuello. Se sintió asqueroso el lazo que se estaba formando. El omega no respondía a su alfa, el chico herido no tenía las fuerzas para liberarlo.

Federico comenzó a gritarle, tal vez eran cosas horribles, tal vez eran reproches por su mal comportamiento, ya no distinguía las palabras, sólo una voz lejana que cada vez más se hacía más complicada de descifrar, perdía el conocimiento, solo podía pensar en el nombre de su agresor “¡Federico!” Esa palabra fue entendible, sólo que no vino de Federico y ciertamente tampoco de él que solo se limitaba a llorar de dolor, las súplicas habían acabado hace bastante.

Entonces la nueva voz también perdió el sentido, y su alfa abandonó su cuerpo. Dolía tanto aun así ¿Estaba de pie? Al parecer, sus piernas le fallaron y se dejó caer sobre el pilar, bajando gracias a su propio peso, la luz producida por la antorcha se desvanecía –No es como si pudiera ver algo más allá de la viga en la que ahora se apoyaba-.

Había voces, nuevas voces, no sabía que decían, creyó oír su diminutivo y un gruñido. Cada vez era más y más confuso, alguien estaba a su lado y lo sostenía, luego cortaban las cuerdas de sus muñecas “No…” ¿Esa fue su voz? Tal vez. Lo estaban levantando, o eso supuso, no sentía más el frío del suelo… No es como si pudiera sentir mucho… Finalmente sus sentidos se rindieron, la luz terminó de morir y todo quedó en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta que los personajes tiernos tengan un lado oscuro, y el omega verse me da una buena escusa para eso.


	3. Devolución

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que me tomé demasiadas libertades con los personajes, pero a decir verdad, me gustó como quedó, hay muchas cosas que quedaron sin resolver, pero eso es para más adelante.

Esa mañana Annetta no lo despertó a la hora acostumbrada, de hecho, no la vio en todo el día. Vieri despertó por su cuenta, completamente solo. Por la cantidad de luz que se filtraba por la pequeña abertura abarrotada en la pared, que hacía de ventana, dedujo que ya era más de mediodía.

Hizo un débil intento de levantarse, pero fue en vano, quería comprobar por sí mismo si la puerta estaba cerrada o, -menos probable- de no ser así, salir y comer algo, estaba hambriento; no pudo hacerlo, no cuando una ola de dolor le recorrió desde las puntas de los pies hasta su magullada espalda, haciéndole volver a su antigua posición al instante y de paso recordándole los últimos sucesos.

Aunque lo intentó no pudo volver a dormir. Estaba dolorido y famélico, pero también sentía en alto grado el miedo y la ira. Su intento de huir fue un fracaso, y lo único que logró fue despertar el lado espeluznante y cruel de Federico, casi se arrepentía de lo último. Solo casi. Ahora tenía un verdadero motivo para odiarlo, incluso podía estar agradecido por eso.

Ahora que lo piensa con más claridad, no recuerda cómo exactamente llegó a la cama, ni cuándo ni cómo sus heridas fueron tratadas, lo único que alcanza a atrapar en su memoria es la voz inconfundible y enfurecida de su amo y del látigo mordiendo la tierna piel de su espalda. No fue la primera vez que le dieron una paliza –Ni Francesco ni los hombres de Huberto perdonaban error alguno-, pero sí era la primera vez que lo golpeaban hasta la inconciencia.

Con un esfuerzo enorme cambió de posición en la cama, las vendas eran demasiado ajustadas para permitirle respirar cómodamente. ¿Qué hará ahora? Se preguntaba. Era por demás probable que ningún miembro de la familia volvería a confiar en él… mucho menos Federico.

Federico. Federico ahora lo aterraba. Si era capaz de golpearlo, de tomarlo, porque tenía suficientes pruebas para comprobarlo. Cabía la enorme posibilidad de que ya no parara. Antes temía el suspenso por no saber, ahora sabía la verdad, Federico era un amo como todos los demás, y como todos los demás hacía valer su maldita autoridad. Vieri fue un tonto por probar su paciencia por tanto tiempo, ya no tenía escape, la marca de su hombro era un sello más fuerte que un contrato de compra.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo no fuera más que una pesadilla, estuvo tentado a llorar, apenas se contuvo. Buscando una distracción maniobró para sacar el libro que escondía bajo el colchón y comenzó a leer. Media hora más tarde escuchó como la puerta se abría, al principio temió que fuera Federico, su semblante se relajó visiblemente cuando en su lugar entró Leonardo sosteniendo una bandeja con algo de sopa y agua.

“¡Vieri! ¡Al fin has despertado! Eso es bueno, te he traído algo de comida, tenía la sospecha de que te despertarías hoy” Dejó la bandeja sobre un cajón y ayudó a Vieri a sentarse en vistas de que no podía hacerlo solo “Debes estar hambriento, llevas tres días sin despertar” Vieri volteó a verlo de inmediato, Leonardo solo terminó de sentarlo y le puso la bandeja en el regazo, instándolo a comer “Pues sí, fueron tres días. No me extraña, estarías agotado físicamente, por la cantidad de marcas que pude contar no estuviste poco tiempo atado… Pero es mejor no hablar de eso ahora, debes comer, en cuanto termines de hacerlo te cambiaré las vendas”

Vieri guardó silencio, concentrándose solamente en el plato de comida frente a él, Leonardo, al contrario, e incapaz de cerrar la boca por más de dos minutos, comenzó a dar detalles de los ungüentos que le puso y le pondría más adelante, de la fiesta de hace unos días, de sus nuevos proyectos, incluso habló de Ezio.

Por lo que se pudo enterar de todo lo que hablaba este hombre tan activo, Leonardo tenía un taller y una de sus principales clientes era la señora María. También le contó que una vez un nuevo y rico comprador se mostró interesado no sólo su trabajo, el problema era que a él no le interesaba trabajar para él, así que rechazó la oferta. El cliente era Cesare Borgia, quien, indignado, envió a sus guardias a por el artista. Para suerte del pintor ese día María envió a sus dos hijos mayores a buscar algunos encargos, luego de que lo defendieran –y ambos sospechan que gracias a Giovanni- los Borgia no lo volvieron a molestar. El final de esa historia es que Leonardo quedó bajo la protección de los Auditore y los Medici, y además conoció y se hizo amigo de Ezio.

Muy a su pesar Vieri escuchó toda la historia, más allá de que eso resolviera como se conocieron esos dos, quedaba resuelto casi por completo el misterio de la cicatriz de Federico. Leonardo narró esa parte con aire culpable.

 “Nos envió a Ezio y a mí a un lugar seguro y él se quedó a luchar. Cuando lo volvimos a verlo nos dijo que sólo había hablado con ellos y que ya estábamos a salvo, aunque más tarde ese día me enseñó donde ocultó los cadáveres por si los quería utilizar para mi investigación. Después de eso su padre envió a toda la familia incluyéndome a donde su hermano, solo se quedaron él y Federico, cuando regresamos él tenía la cicatriz. Nunca nos dijo cómo se la hizo, aunque tampoco investigué demasiado” Vieri sabía que sí lo hizo, y que la historia fue formulada para que él también lo supiera.

Ahora tenía una mayor perspectiva de la familia Auditore, no es como si la idea no hubiese pasado por su cabeza antes, pero ahora era obvio. Se palmeó la frente, ¿Qué importaba lo que supiera? Seguía siendo un simple esclavo, y aunque saliera de allí no tendría ni los motivos ni los medios para hacer algo. Decidió que lo mejor ahora sería olvidarse de ello, Leonardo se lo hizo fácil.

“Nunca vi a Federico tan furioso” Ni yo, agregó Vieri mentalmente, rechinando los dientes para no gritar, Leonardo estaba siendo delicado, pero eso no quería decir que no doliera “Perdón” Susurró el rubio “Todos están preocupados por ti, señora María, Claudia, Annetta, el señor Auditore está furioso por tu condición y aunque los demás no lo admitan también están al pendiente. Federico no deja que nadie baje a verte, yo puedo únicamente porque soy tu médico, pero Annetta tiene prohibida la entrada, es una lástima, casi llora cuando me preguntó por tu estado. Federico se puso histérico cuando le dijo que nadie te oyó salir, sé que Mesere Giovanni lo regañó por eso. Petrucchio te extraña… No te culpo por querer escapar, todos los seres vivos merecen vivir en libertad. Siempre he detestado esto; este juego de amos y esclavos. Personas que se creen con el derecho de…” Se calló de pronto, consiente de estar hablando de más “Estarás bien en un par de días, los Auditore no son personas como los demás, podrás curarte. Y no te preocupes, hablaré con Mesere Giovanni y con Federico sobre esto, también intentaré que Federico te permita visitas. No te puedo prometer más, estás marcado ahora. Aún no podemos saber si estás o no en cinta”.

Vieri asintió a cada palabra del excéntrico hombre que lo estaba curando, no tenía ganas de nada así que cualquier contradicción a Leonardo era nula. El rubio podía preguntarle acerca de bailar vestido de doncella con Ezio y el habría lo habría consentido. Ni lo de las visitas había logrado animarlo y el mayor, algo decepcionado, lo había notado.

Cuando terminó la curación se escabulló de la habitación, argumentado tener el deber de calmar el pesado ambiente que dejaba el primogénito Auditore. Prometió, eso sí, regresar más tarde con la cena. Apenas salió, Vieri completamente relajado, con el estómago lleno y nuevos y limpios vendajes, se quedó dormido.

-0-

Horas más tarde Vieri abriría nuevamente los ojos, no recordaba haber tenido algún sueño en particular, ni se sentía agotado mentalmente, pero había algo que lo incomodaba. No se movió y procuró volver a dormir, entonces fue consiente de la figura que lo miraba atentamente desde frente a de su puerta.

“¿Quién está allí?” No recibió respuesta, aún sí había algo de luz, pero no alcanzaba a distinguirle el rostro desde su posición, intentó alzar el cuello, pero el esfuerzo era demasiado. Derrotado, maldijo y volvió a tenderse, esperando.

Finalmente, la figura se acercó.

Apenas logró reconocer el rostro ajeno Vieri volteó la vista hacia la pared al otro lado de su cama, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Federico se impacientó. “¿No me vas a decir por qué?”

Vieri se tapó más, ocultando sus magullados hombros bajo las mantas. Tenía miedo, miedo de Federico, miedo de lo que podía volver a hacerle. Guardó silencio.

“Vi” Nadie respondió “Vi, responde” Si no desafiara las leyes de la gravedad, Federico estaría colgándose del techo sólo con las uñas, la situación se le volvía desesperante “Vi… ¡Vi!... ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Vi, sólo quiero una respuesta!” En medio de la emoción olvidó por completo el estado del más bajo y lo tomó ambos hombros con fuerza, volteándolo de espaldas a la cama. Vieri gritó sin querer. Federico dejó de ser tan violento “Lo siento, sólo quiero saber por qué” Rogó.

¿Por qué, qué? Se preguntó Vieri ¿Por qué huir de la esclavitud? ¿Por qué anhelar la libertad? Eran preguntas obvias y profundas, pero sabía que no se trabaja de ello: ¿Por qué quieres irte si eres mío? Una pregunta más adecuada e infantil, Vieri respondió de la misma forma, como un niño caprichoso “¿Por qué? Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo. Ya tienes lo que querías, mi cuerpo ya no sólo por ley te pertenece. Todo él te pertenece. Yo nunca quise ser un omega, por serlo mi familia me desheredó y me vendió como esclavo. ¿Querías saber eso? Ahora ya no importa. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, ahora tengo un verdadero motivo para odiarte”.

Por un par de minutos Federico y Vieri permanecieron en silencio, solo enfrentándose con la mirada. Uno estupefacto, el otro enfurecido.

“Bien” Aceptó el Auditore, negándose de pedir perdón, aunque las lágrimas de su omega le insistían en ello. “Yo te compré, y te marqué, como un objeto, me perteneces. En lo que Leonardo tarde en decir que estás bien no recibirás visitas. No saldrás de aquí más que al baño y no sin su compañía. Si quedas en cinta te quedarás en mi habitación hasta que des a luz y me entregues mis cachorros” Sentenció “Aún eres mío” Federico salió de la habitación con un portazo, incluso el girar de la llave se escuchaba violento.

-0-

“¿Cómo te encuentras?” Leonardo regresó tal como prometió, con algo de comer y preparado para una limpieza superficial de sus hombros recién lastimados. Federico no volvió a aparecer y no sabía si eso le gustaba o lo odiaba, sí sabía que estaba frustrado.

El rubio le aseguró cuatro días de descanso, no serían suficientes para sanar por completo, pero a palabras del castaño ‘Son más de los que un esclavo cualquiera merece’. Desde entonces otros tres días pasaron junto a sus noches, mañana regresaría al trabajo.

“¿Nada te duele? ¿Estás seguro? Soy tu doctor, si algo te duele debes decirme”

“Nada nuevo, estoy bien” Se preguntaba cómo sería volver a ser el noble Vieri de Pazzi, su tío le ofreció asilo, y pasando un año sería un hombre libre ante la ley –Cosa que no todos los esclavos lo sabían, si lo supieran sus esfuerzos por escapar se triplicarían-, aunque estuviera marcado mientras el Auditore no lo hiciera público aún podía huir, si su vientre no engendraba a sus bebés podía negar que el acto fuera consumado por completo. Se vería como un omega desechado, pero nada lo ataría a Federico más que su propio cuerpo cuando el celo lo consumiera.

Pero ¿Cómo escapar? ¿Cómo eludir la seguridad de la casa? ¿Cómo superar el triple candado de su puerta sin una fuerza sobrehumana o las tres llaves? Federico se encargaría ahora de no dejarlo solo, podía ordenar a sus sirvientes que lo vigilaran más de cerca, incluso Leonardo podía estar haciendo el papel de informante en ese momento.

“No sacas nada con ocultar lo que sea” Suspiró el rubio, comprensivo “Nos sorprendió a todos que Federico hiciera eso ¿Sabes? Incluso Ezio, que creía en un principio que te lo merecías, quedó impactado al ver tu estado” El cuerpo más joven se tensó, el mayor, siempre tan observador, siguió el movimiento con ojo escrutador, sonrió luego para sí “Nadie sabe que intentaste escapar, solo Ezio y yo” Esta vez Vieri volteó a ver al mayor con ojos incrédulos, pensaba que todos estarían al tanto de su intento de huida

“Nosotros dos te encontramos medio muerto, atado al poste. Federico salió de la fiesta diciendo que olvidó algo de suma importancia aquí en la mansión, como se trataba de él, asumimos que regresaría para el banquete, pero no lo hizo. Ezio y yo nos preocupamos y regresamos aquí, registramos en todos lados…entonces los encontramos. Federico te soltó en cuanto nos vio y se fue. Entonces Ezio te trajo aquí y yo te curé. Mesere Giovanni y Madonna María regresaron con Claudia y Petrucchio unas horas después. Federico les dijo algo sobre tu mal comportamiento, aun así, Mesere Giovanni lo regañó, creo que no se lo creyó del todo. Digo, no es muy difícil de sospechar porqué lo dudaría, tu siempre encuentras la forma de desobedecerlo sin saltarte las leyes, siempre lo insultas y pones a prueba su paciencia, y él nunca te ha dicho nada… Ahora es diferente.”

“¿De qué lado estás?” Vieri fue sarcástico, pero Leonardo se tomó la pregunta en serio, comenzó a meditar, el Pazzi observó cómo el rubio masajeaba su corta barba con aire ausente.

“Odio la esclavitud, de cuerpo y de alma, no sé cuál es la peor. Tú eres un esclavo, obligado por otros a servir a un amo con la promesa de mucho dolor o inclusive la muerte si no lo haces. Y aunque no lo fuera ahora eres un omega obligado a servir a su alfa, que es casi lo mismo. No me gusta escoger bandos, menos cuando mi posición me exige ser neutral, pero sé cuál es mi lugar real. Te ayudaré a escapar, sé que ni Ezio ni su padre me reprochará algo, pero Federico se volverá loco. No importa… Sé que no me dirás dónde vas, pero, si el viaje es largo, sé dónde conseguir un caballo y puedo dejarlo a tu alcance”

“¿Por qué harías algo así?” Vieri miró al hombre frente a él con verdadera curiosidad. Sus azules iris brillando con viveza y sus pupilas casi completamente dilatadas por la sola pronunciación de su discurso de libertad. Leonardo sonrió de vuelta.

“Me pareces a un pájaro que quiere volver a volar”

¿Tenía algo que perder? Vieri decidió que ya no le quedaba nada. Cuando Leonardo le tendió la mano el Pazzi dudó un momento, pero la tomó. Leonardo susurró en su oído algunos planes poco elaborados –Más de lo que él tenía en todo caso- de cómo salir de la mansión, lo difícil era encontrar un lugar sin vigilancia, le dijo dónde conseguir el caballo y cómo obtenerlo. Vieri susurró en el oído ajeno un simple “Gracias, no lo olvidaré”.

-0-

“Hora de levantarse”

Vieri se levantó perezoso, en todo el tiempo que se le concedió para su recuperación, era la primera vez que se lo despertaba, era el día en que volvería a trabajar para Federico. Ajeno al malestar del recién despertado, Leonardo aguardaba pacientemente con una sonrisa.

“¿No vendrá Annetta?” Vieri pudo ver su propia desdicha a medida que el rostro del contrario se oscurecía levemente.

“Por ahora yo me ocuparé del trabajo de Annetta para contigo”

“Me esperaba algo así” Suspiró pesado y se levantó, Leonardo no podía vigilarlo todo el día, no era su obligación ¿Qué pasaría después? “Al menos eres tú” Aludió comenzando a vestirse, un renovado brillo animoso y cálido recorrió los ojos de Leonardo.

“Ezio también estaba involucrado, y Federico le preguntó a él primero, pero…”

“Me odia” Sentenció aliviado “Es una suerte que no me vigilara él, si así fuera ya me hubiera colgado con mi propio cinturón”

“Buenas noticias entonces, como soy un buen amigo de la familia, uno más que dispuesto a ayudar…”

“Y estar cerca de Ezio” Se burló.

“Eso también” Leonardo aceptó de inmediato, él, por su parte, sólo rodó los ojos.

Leonardo lo acompañó hasta las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, donde se encontró con Ezio y ‘Adiós deberes’. No quería entablar conversación con nadie, por lo que en lugar de insultar al castaño como acostumbraba, simplemente se dirigió a la habitación de su amo, ni que decir que el Auditore ni siquiera lo notó, demasiado ocupado hablando con el rubio.

No quería entrar, de hecho, se tomó su tiempo, mucho tiempo. Tomó aire, una, dos veces, inhaló profundamente hasta una quinta vez y por fin sus dedos tocaron el pomo para comenzar a girarlo.

“Hasta que decidiste entrar” La voz lo congeló. Tímidamente entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

“Pido disculpas” Federico guardó silencio ante la declaración, extrañado ante la sumisión de su esclavo “Ya no tengo la oportunidad de despertarlo ¿Quiere que le prepare el baño antes de desayunar?”

“Los demás sirvientes lo han hecho ya, como lo han hecho esta semana y lo hacían antes de que llegaras” Vieri no despegó la mirada de sus botas, por dentro estaba odiaba el papel de esclavito obediente, pero tenía miedo real, por fuera no mostraba emoción “Ellos preparan el agua para todas las demás habitaciones ¿No los has visto, acaso?”

“No” Respondió de inmediato “Nunca lo he visto, a la hora que se hace estoy aún en mi habitación” Federico se sintió como un idiota, él mismo dio la orden de no sacar a Vi de su habitación hasta que fuera hora de despertarlo “De cualquier forma: ¿Le preparo el agua o ya ha ido preparada?”

“Están preparadas” Mintió “Mientras me baño prepárame ropa cómoda, hoy trabajaré en casa” Ordenó antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Vieri se quedó solo en el cuarto, vigilando la ventana cerrada. Solo Annetta tenía las llaves para abrirla y solo lo hacía si la puerta estaba cerrada y Vieri a su lado, lo mismo parecía funcionar para todas las habitaciones. Si quería salir debía encontrar la forma de conseguirlas, y de allí esperar que Leonardo cumpliera su palabra.

Recogió la ropa del ropero y la dejó en la cama que él mismo estiró. Federico tardaría en salir todavía, por lo que decidió que por ahora satisficiera su curiosidad, hace días no se veía en un espejo.

Su cabello creció, no lo suficiente para imitar el largo que tenía antes de volverse esclavo, pero al menos ya estaba bajo las orejas y gracias a Leonardo el flequillo se mantenía lo suficientemente corto como para no obstruirle la vista.

También estaba más delgado, pero eso era obvio, muchas veces se negaba a comer cuando Federico estaba en casa, y aunque este salía a menudo casi siempre se encontraba para el desayuno o la cena y si no para esta última habría estado presente en el almuerzo, si se ausentaba por horas Vieri comería plácidamente, pero eso no ocurría por más de tres días seguidos.

El morado de su cuello llamó su atención, la familia pronto se enteraría de su situación, lo peor era que pronto llegaría su celo y en su estado, sólo Federico podía responderle. Si su celo no ocurría esto sería un signo claro de que había quedado en cinta. No sabía qué era peor.

Suspiró con tristeza y se acarició la marca, para notar, pocos segundos después, que Federico lo miraba desde la entrada del baño con la mirada dura.

“No lo volveré a hacer” Dijo por reflejo. El alfa no dijo nada, ordenó al omega que se volteara y se vistió. Observó con culpa como este gesto no sirvió para mellar el nerviosismo del más bajo. Sus hombros temblaban ligeramente y Federico podía oler su miedo, eso le dolió en el pecho.

“Vamos a desayunar” Ordenó el Auditore tras un carraspeo, no quería incomodar más al esclavo. Vieri lo siguió hasta el comedor, saludó a la familia quienes lo miraban preocupados, y sirvió el desayuno de su alfa. “Tú también comerás, te guste o no”. Le susurró Federico, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su madre, no quería sonar tan duro, pero la situación lo estaba asfixiando.

Vieri se sentó en la mesa de las cocinas y probó pan y agua, no le apetecía nada más, Annetta no estaba para obligarlo a comer tampoco y Leonardo desayunaba con los demás miembros de la familia Auditore. Al terminar, Federico lo guio hasta la oficina donde permanecieron trabajando hasta la noche. Esta rutina había continuado de forma similar por varios días.

Vieri se concentraba en los números e intentaba ignorar a su amo, Federico intentaba concentrarse también, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Vieri mientras este hacía los cálculos y anotaba sus resultados. No intercambiaban demasiadas palabras, Federico ordenaba, Vieri aceptaba y cumplía, y seguían en lo suyo. Ya no existían charlas con Leonardo, ni chistes con Claudia, ni juegos con Petrucchio. Federico lo quería cerca todo el día, aunque eso significara una espina en el pecho para ambos.

Por las mañanas Vieri despertaba a Federico sin saber que este lo visitaba cada noche y lo acompañaba liberando feromonas calmantes cada vez que le menor sufría pesadillas, algunas gracias a Federico. Por la mañana este se iba a su habitación y dormía algunas horas antes de comenzar nuevamente.

Todo cambió cuando Giovanni tuvo que partir unos días después y Federico comenzó a salir nuevamente. Vieri descubrió que su ausencia le sabía extraña, y que, aunque hiciera todo lo posible por distraerse haciendo las tareas que le correspondían estas ya no eran como antes. Federico le ordenó volver a jugar con el pequeño Petrucchio quien no preguntaba nada sobre lo sucedido las últimas semanas, María, pensó Vieri.

El mundo de Vieri había vuelto a cambiar, ahora sólo era extraño. Tal vez aún estaba en shock.

-0-

“Vi, necesito que me traigas los documentos que mandé a pedir, los dejé en una bolsa en mi habitación” Ordenó un cansado Federico, su padre llegaría mañana y tenía muchos documentos que actualizar. Para más inri Vi, poco estaba ayudando, estaba distraído y eso lo estaba preocupando. “Vi, te estoy hablando” Repitió, esta vez acercándose al más joven para comprobar su estado. En cuanto lo tocó Vieri se levantó en intentó alejarse de Federico. El movimiento brusco fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y Vieri cayó al suelo, desmayado.

Federico no alcanzó a atraparlo a tiempo. Pero la caída no fue dura, Vi tuvo suerte de caer sobre la alfombra a un lado del escritorio, por poco se golpea la cabeza con la esquina. El mayor se agachó preocupado, fue repentino, Vi miraba la nada, ausente y luego simplemente cerró los ojos antes de hacerse camino hacia el piso, al revisarlo comprobó que, aunque estaba un poco abochornado, no presentaba signos de fiebre ni temblores, con ello muchas enfermedades quedaban descartadas para él. Llamó a Leonardo.

El rubio que afortunadamente se encontraba de visita corrió a la oficina y revisó con su ojo clínico, llegando a la misma conclusión que el Auditore. Vi no estaba enfermo “Tal vez un poco cansado” Sugirió.

“Ha descansado, lo he comprobado” Cortó Federico “Además, sabes lo que busco ¿Está en cinta?” Leonardo suspiró pesadamente.

“No puedo descartar la idea, sin embargo, no podré saberlo hasta dentro de varios días, hasta entonces sugiero que lo mantengas bajo estricta vigilancia, cuida de sus deberes más peligrosos y vigila lo que come”

Federico tomó al menor inconsciente y lo subió a su propia habitación, tomó los papeles que necesitaba y, tras arroparlo, regresó a la oficina a finalizar sus deberes. Subió justo a tiempo para observar a un muy confundido Vi, que hizo el ademán de levantarse.

“Aún no” Ordenó, y Vi se detuvo para observarlo incrédulo.

“¿Qué hago aquí, mi señor?”

“Te desmayaste, creo que estás en esperando a mi hijo, Leonardo está a cargo de las pruebas, hasta que se sepa si tengo razón o no, y si tu embarazo continúa. Te quedarás aquí” Se aproximó a la cama observando un visible estremecimiento del menor “No te tocaré” Prometió, pero el cuerpo de Vi no se relajó.

Federico no hizo nada por evitar su temor, habiendo cerrado la puerta y escondido todas las armas de su habitación se puso el pijama y se acostó a dormir. Desde pequeño había tenido el sueño ligero y mentiría si le preocupara que Vi lo atacara mientras dormía, no sería la primera persona en intentarlo y fracasar. El ocultamiento de posibles instrumentos punzocortantes se debía por la desconfianza de Federico a como se tomaría Vi la noticia. Estúpida la idea o no, temía que el joven atentara contra su propia vida.

Al día siguiente Federico fue el primero en despertar, se arregló y tras el amanecer instruyó a Vi a que haga lo mismo.

Vi intentó ignorar el hecho de que, aunque la idea se le hacía aterradora estaba tan cansado que apenas el mayor se acostó a dormir, él también lo hizo. Estaba más cansado de lo que creía y el olor de Federico lo reconfortaba aún más de lo que temía su presencia. Rogaba que fuera una simple casualidad, que no fuera por las hormonas, que no estuviera preñado. El Auditore no mencionó nada al respecto y Vi no preguntó.

Esa mañana actuaron como si nada, al mediodía Giovanni regresó de su viaje y por la tarde Leonardo llegó con los resultados. Vi estaba embarazado.

“Leonardo, quiero que guardes silencio sobre este descubrimiento” El primogénito de la familia sonaba amenazante “Nadie debe saberlo aún, ni siquiera Ezio, cuando llegue el momento yo mismo se lo haré saber a la familia. Si esto se revela arruinaría mis planes, quiero que Vi tenga una familia, no será despechado. Me casaré con él en el momento que todos en esta casa se enteren de su estado” Sentenció.

Leonardo miró con horror a Vi, este miraba con la misma expresión a Federico. No. No era posible. Vi quería ser despreciado, arrojado como un omega cualquiera al frío mundo, el no estaría sólo. Desechado sería más sencillo escapar, despreciado no respondería ante nadie y podría llegar a la Toscana sin problemas. Casado o comprometido la ley lo alcanzaría. Los hijos reconocidos pertenecían al padre.

“No” Dijo, antes de ponerse a llorar.

“Así se hará” Federico fingió que no le dolía el rechazo, Leonardo fingió ser neutral, Vi no se molestó. Sólo lloró. Leonardo se fue alegando tener otros deberes, Federico sólo salió de la habitación donde encerró a Vi, él se quedó ahí.

Por la noche, cuando el más alto se acostó a su lado el Pazzi ya no lloraba, había acabado por dormirse entre la pena y la rabia. Federico observó sus ojos hinchados y lo dejó en el mundo de los sueños.

Los primeros días no se habló del tema y Vi no lloró, las semanas siguientes la tensión iba poco a poco en aumento, Federico hacía lo posible por no molestar a su pareja, pero Vi, Vi sólo quería estar lejos.

La cruda verdad de llevar en su vientre un hijo no planeado lo asqueaba de un modo insoportable. Por la mañana Federico lo obligaría a comer y luego vigilaría que cumpliera sus tareas sin esforzar demasiado su cuerpo. Para el mayor lo mejor era tenerlo descansando desde el amanecer hasta entrada la noche, pero Vi simplemente no soportaba la sola idea de permanecer sin movimiento, no ahora. Antes, cuando sólo era un niño rico hubiera dado lo que fuera por un día de descanso, sin preocupaciones, sin las órdenes de su padre ni las responsabilidades de ser el heredero, en el presente deseaba distraer su mente, no pensar en la humillante situación a la que se veía reducido.

Federico, sin embargo, había sido claro, apenas su vientre fuera visible tendría que decírselo a su familia, a Vieri no le divertía en absoluto, pero en algún momento todos se enterarían de una u otra forma, su olor estaba comenzando a cambiar, y ni el patriarca ni su mujer eran estúpidos, pronto -si es que ya no lo hacían- comenzarían a sospechar y sacarían el tema a colación, entonces Federico cumpliría su promesa de no apresurar hasta que sus padres dieran el primer paso y pediría formalmente la mano de Vi en matrimonio. Porque sí, Federico era un idiota, pero sabía que ese niño que estaba por nacer era, casi por totalidad, culpa suya.

En la sociedad de aquella época era aceptable que un hombre rico como lo era cualquiera de los Auditore mantuviera relaciones con los esclavos y que incluso los preñaran. Pero la injusticia con aquellos era notoria, los niños carecían de los derechos de apellido, riquezas, y demás herencias y, en cambio, compartían la desgracia de su madre y vivían el resto de sus vidas en esclavitud.

Muchos nobles tenían, entonces, hijos ilegítimos y desheredados al servicio de su esposa e hijos reconocidos, y para quienes se enterarán de aquella condición inhumana aquello era normal e irreprochable.

Los Auditore eran diferentes. Giovanni se encargó de enseñarles a sus hijos sobre la verdadera libertad y la repulsión a los esclavistas. Que Federico poseyera un esclavo era demasiado, pero que lo tomara sin su consentimiento, que atara sus vidas, que lo preñara para luego abandonarlo a su suerte era una vergüenza y una ofensa hacia las enseñanzas de sus padres. Tal vez, incluso en esas condiciones no fuera desheredado, pero alguna reprimenda seria y un castigo doloroso si estaba asegurado, además, claro, de perder a Vi para siempre. Su padre estuvo a punto de liberarlo cuando vio el estado del menor, sólo las súplicas de su hijo y una promesa lo abstuvieron de hacerlo.

“Deme tiempo, padre” Federico estaba al borde de las lágrimas “Lo que hice fue horrible, y contrario a todo lo que usted me ha enseñado, pero no lo puede arrojar al mundo, no ahora”

“¿Ahora? ¡Arrojarlo al mundo dices!” Giovanni gritó “Nunca te creí capaz de esto, Federico. Además, no estará solo. Le brindaré una casa y suficiente dinero para mantenerse hasta que consiga un empleo por su cuenta. Será un hombre libre, te guste o no”.

“Puedo ofrecerle algo mejor” Suplicó “Lo liberaré, lo juro, pero ahora debe estar conmigo. Necesito que me perdone”.

Giovanni lo pensó, algo le decía que su primogénito no mentía “Bien, lo permito. Pero si el joven es lastimado una vez más, o si se atreve a escapar. Será libre” Sentenció.

La idea de que Vi intentara escapar lo atormentaba constantemente, pero Federico sabía que no intentaría nada mientras estuviera en cinta. Hasta donde sabía no tenía donde ir y que un omega, más aún un esclavo, huyera con el bebé de un alfa noble era un crimen punible, incluso, con la muerte.

No quería que Vi muriera, pero esperaba que el más bajo pensara que él era capaz de algo así. Era infantil desear que se quedara en contra de su voluntad, pero el sentimiento iba más allá de su raciocinio. Era el más puro instinto animal el que hablaba por él.

-0-

“Ten cuidado, sabes que no debes sobre esforzarte” Vieri no lo sintió llegar, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado ya a sus repentinas apariciones como para estar sorprendido. Federico lo seguía de cerca, vigilando cualquier señal de molestia que presentara el menor al sostener el enorme fuentón de ropa sucia. Vi lo ignoró y continuó su recorrido hacia e área destinada a la lavandería.

 Vieri se lava la ropa de su amo pese a las advertencias de Leonardo y la negativa de Federico. Nunca le gustó las labores de lavandería antes, es tedioso y hace que sus dedos se arruguen, pero ahora, es una gran forma de distraerse, además supone un trabajo extra para él que Federico se ve forzado a aceptar. Necesita ropa limpia y debe asegurarse de que nadie sospeche de la condición de su esclavo.

Sobre su estado, las náuseas han disminuido notablemente, pero si no es cuidadoso al mantener su postura o al sentarse ya se le puede notar una leve prominencia. Federico tiene por fin un día libre y está sentado junto al lavado, silencioso, sólo observando, vigilando que Vi no se mueva demasiado o muy bruscamente, y por supuesto que él lo hace, solo para fastidiarlo. También ha notado la pancita, desde el inicio hace solo una semana se volvió visible, pero es su olor el que ha empezado a ser obvio.

Federico ha intentado ir con calma, no forzar el cariño de Vieri y esperar por su perdón. Pero el tiempo se le agota y debe hacer algo ahora, su paciencia infinita hace poco tiempo se ha agotado. El más joven lo lleva ignorando desde que el día dio inicio. Ya ni siquiera sabe si lo hace adrede. Se ve tan concentrado, tallando su camisa una y otra vez, la ensució ayer, unos guardias que merodeaban peligrosamente cerca de su palazzo, la mancha que se atrevieron a dejar en el era horriblemente grande, la camisa roja que Vieri sostenía entre sus dedos jamás volvería a ser blanca.

Pero el moreno es testarudo, además adora ver la cara de preocupación y resignación en la cara de su amo. Quiere aprovechar la poca calma que le queda, quiere dejar ir su ira y su frustración poniendo más fuerza de la necesaria. Quiere que Federico se rinda, lo rechace y lo deje en paz.

“Te dije que seas más cuidadoso” Federico se aproxima y le quita a prenda de las manos “Esta camisa está inutilizable, nunca volverá a ser blanca, debiste botarla” Regaña. Vi lo sabe, no es tonto, pero intentándolo pierde tiempo y es lo que necesita ahora, que el tiempo fluya y que no se de cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor “Si algo le pasa a tu vientre, no podré perdonármelo” Federico calla, percatándose de su error, demasiado tarde para Vi, que ya se ha molestado.

“Si tanto querías un cachorro, haberte comprado un esclavo de cría” Ninguno ha pensado en sus palabras, pero es tarde para volver atrás.

“Si esa es una amenaza y algo te llega a suceder, que quedé claro, Vi, la muerte será la última de tus preocupaciones” Federico no puede mantenerse estoico, ya no, el alfa no quiere perder ni a su pareja ni a su cachorro, pero las palabras le enfurecen.

“¿Me volverás a atar? ¿Me violarás otra vez?” Federico nota como las palabras le cuestan al más bajo, su olor es de temor, se siente acorralado.

“Sabes que es mi deber protegerte” Intenta sonar más calmado, oler a tranquilidad, pero todo se va al carajo cuando intenta acercarse a Vi y este retrocede por instinto. Aunque comparten cama Federico no puede hacer movimientos bruscos en su presencia, ni hablar de tocarle.

El reflejo de Vi ha hecho que caiga de espaldas, con tan mala suerte que el agua del fregadero ha caído sobre el empapándolo por completo. La posición y la ropa pegada a su piel hacen que su pancita se vea más prominente, justo frente a la cara de Federico quien ha quedado absorto observando lo que considera una maravilla.

“Vi” Dice embobado, la paternidad le ha golpeado sorpresivamente desde el incidente, aquella criatura que crece en el cuerpo de su compañero le ha despertado el instinto protector y algo más. Pero es la primera vez que se da cuenta de lo que implica ser padre, de que tendrá a un pequeño Auditore corriendo por su casa, que necesitará su propio hogar para convivir con su familia, tendrá sirvientes y llenará a Vi de lujos. Podrá conocer más de su amado, y serán felices juntos. El cachorro a punto de nacer será el primero de una enorme camada. Está impaciente por cumplir con aquella fantasía.

“Ya es hora” Vi finge no comprender, el rostro del mayor está perdido en su ensoñación “Tu vientre comienza a crecer, al igual que tu aroma. Hoy se lo diré a padre”

“No” Responde sin querer ante su mayor temor “No, por favor”

Al principio Federico se hizo el desentendido, pero la mirada intensa del más bajo le hace reconsiderar la idea. “Sabes qué debo hacerlo”

“No quiero que nadie sepa, no me quiero casar contigo” La súplica le arde al alfa, el rechazo escrito por doquier, Federico no quiere ceder.

“No te dejaré solo, no te voy a despreciar, ni a ti, ni a mi hijo”

“¡Yo quiero que me desprecies!” El mayor se sorprende momentáneamente, lo sospechaba, pero no puede perder esta discusión, si sucumbe a los deseos de Vieri, lo pierde para siempre.

“No, Vi” La voz de Federico es seria, a Vieri le trae malos recuerdos, comienza a temblar levemente, Federico finge no notarlo “Me niego a perder a cualquiera de los dos.”

“No quiero ser tuyo, no quiero ser tu esclavo, muchos menos ser tu esposo. Quiero que desprecies, que me dejes ir, a mí, y a mi cachorro ¡No me quiero casar contigo!” Mientras lo dice con convicción está retrocediendo, el temor de un futuro con Federico de cierta forma lo conforta y eso le hace temer, teme por que se repita aquella noche, sabe que no sucederá, pero su cuerpo no lo comprende.

“Voy a casarme contigo Vi” Cortó en seco, Vi no lo quiere mirar a los ojos, corre el rostro “No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que quieras, ese niño y tú son míos. Te daré hoy para reflexionar, mañana se lo diré a padre, nos casaremos y criaremos a ese cachorro juntos. Así que empieza a acostumbrarte a la idea”

Es la primera vez que Federico le alza la voz en semanas, Vi quiere gritarle que no es cierto, que Vieri de Pazzi no pertenece a nadie, pero no necesita ver a su compañero, enojado como está, para saber que eso es una mala idea, la presencia dominante de él es suficiente para aterrarlo.

A diferencia de Vieri, que durante toda la discusión ha estado de rodillas en el suelo, el Auditore ha permanecido de pie frente a su esclavo, cuando hace un ademán de acercarse más, el menor no puede evitar encogerse y soltar un gemido. Cuando se da cuanta de su error y retrocede, ya no puede hacer nada para amortiguar el daño, aún así tiene la última palabra.

“Mañana lo sabrá la familia. Y nos casaremos en poco tiempo. No tienes opción, serás mi esposo, te lo ordeno, sigo siendo tu amo” Federico escupe veneno de sus labios, aunque la culpa lo corroe, las lágrimas que Vi comienza a derramar es lo único que lo saca de lugar. Debe irse, no lo soportaría.

Ya tiene todo decidido, sabe del plan de sus padres de entregarle un hogar apenas asiente cabeza. Quería el amor de Vi antes del matrimonio, pero sus planes han cambiado, luego de la boda tendrá toda una vida para reconquistarlo. Es su culpa después de todo, Vi nunca podrá casarse, ni dar a luz otros niños que no sean de su sangre. Ha atado al muchacho de por vida a la suya, aunque lo ama y quiere que sea libre y feliz, su honor le dicta tomarlo como esposo, aún si es en contra de su voluntad.

-0-

Vi está perdido en la tristeza, ha vito su más preciada oportunidad de escape yéndosele de la manos y llora.

Al principio sólo fue un lamento silencioso, luego no se pudo contener. Así fue como lo encontró Leonardo, y así fue como trazaron el plan de huida.

Vi escondió entre sus ropas la llave que el rubio le ayudó a replicar, lo siguiente en la lista era bajar las defensas de Federico.

El genio de Vinci no tenía igual, pero incluso para él había cosas fuera de su alcance, por lo que Vi recibió el somnífero con algo de resentimiento. Devia envenenar a su amo en la cena.

Leonardo le ha aconsejado mezclar la poción con vino, es lo único lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocultar el sabor, y, para su suerte, Federico está sediento esa noche y no solo bebe una copa del veneno durante la cena, no ha tomado lo suficiente para embriagarse, pero si lo suficiente como para que Vi no dude de la eficacia de la sustancia.

Después de la cena, como cada noche desde que supo de su embarazo, Federico lo guía hasta su habitación. Al parecer Federico ha decidido fingir que la discusión nunca sucedió, lo hace bastante últimamente.

Leonardo le ha entregado un brebaje que puede incluso contra los sentidos de los Auditore durante al menos 8 horas, solo necesita una cosa para ser activada, acelerar el ritmo cardiaco al máximo.

“¿Cómo se supone que haga eso esta noche?” Había preguntado confundido.

“Eres un omega” Leonardo se encogió de hombros “Ya se te ocurrirá algo” y claro que se ocurrió como, había otras formas, claro, pero no podría implementar ninguna con tanta falta de tiempo y recursos. Debía seducir a Federico.

Está nervioso, Federico no lo ha vuelto a tocar desde el incidente del baile, aunque sabe que desea hacerlo, a veces puede notar un bulto entre las piernas de su amo, le sorprende que aún se controle, muchos alfas no dudarían en remarcar territorio.

Federico ahora se ve alegre, lleno de júbilo, al parecer le contó a sus padres de sus planes de matrimonio, aunque no con él, aquella noticia la reservaba para el día siguiente, y Giovanni, igual de feliz que su primogénito, había mandado a comprar y amoblar un palazzo nuevo ese mismo día.

El castaño tenía grandes planes, lo que sorprendió al Pazzi, hablarían con Lorenzzo de Medicci para su reintegración como banquero -lo habían despedido hace unos años, poco sentido del humor de sus compañeros, al parecer- y apenas el nuevo hogar estuviera terminado, comenzarían con la búsqueda de sirvientes para ayudar con sus nuevos deberes de consorte “Tendrás mucamas y cocineras, serás como madre, no tendrás de que preocuparte, no volverás a trabajar nunca más”

Vi lo escuchaba atentamente, pero ponía en duda cada una de sus palabras, los omegas estaban hechos para dar hijos, que tuviera o no servidumbre era lo de menos, su libertad habría acabado. No pudo encontrar consuelo en las esperanzadoras palabras del castaño. Federico calló de pronto, pero no se preguntó por qué. El mayor suspiró para sus adentros, sabía que no podía hacer feliz a Vi, no a corto plazo al menos, lo intentaba, pero sus roces constantes y su recién adquirida falta de control y paciencia evitaba que sus avances dieran frutos “Haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz, Vi”

Llegaron a su habitación, Federico cabizbajo esperando a que el menor terminara de cruzar el umbral con su pesadez habitual “Sé que no me costará, se que lo arruiné todo, sé que te hice daño, pero quiero compensarte, necesito hacerte comprender, quiero que me perdones” Vi se contuvo para no retroceder, no se esperaba aquello, Federico estaba muy cerca, a punto de tocarle el rostro, no supo cuando dejó de respirar “Lo siento” Federico se alejó “No intentaré nada, ve a dormir, yo haré lo mismo”

Mierda, eso no se lo esperaba, pero no puede dejarse vencer por el miedo, no ahora, debe hacerlo. Solo debe empezar el juego, lo suficiente como para que Federico pierda el control y lo tome por su cuenta. El Auditore lo quería, y él o necesitaba, aun así estaba nervioso.

No, se detuvo a punto de llorar por la ansiedad, era un Pazzi, soportó la humillación, la esclavitud, el rechazo de su familia, había sufrido mucho y su libertad estaba a centímetros de él. No debía ser mucho tiempo, en cuanto llegue al orgasmo su corazón acelerará el pulso, y en cuanto baje la velocidad caerá rendido en un sueño profundo.

“Aquí vamos” Se anima mentalmente.

Federico se sorprende cuando Vi lo empuja a la cama y lo besa, no es un beso casto, y muchos menos suave. No puede decir que no le gusta, el peso de Vi sobre su cuerpo y la pasión del momento han hecho que cierta parte de su cuerpo comience a despertar, aun así, está confundido, y aleja al otro con cuidado “¿Por qué, Vi?” Pregunta con cuidado, puede notar que su compañero está tenso sobre él y la pregunta lo ha hecho enrojecer.

Vieri debe dar una respuesta, pero no se le ocurre nada, no está en su zona de confort, ese beso le ha gustado “Yo…” Traga saliva “Yo pensaba en lo que dijiste esta mañana… sobre el  matrimonio” Su voz es insegura, no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos “Si nos vamos a casar, no quiero tenerte miedo, necesito que hagamos esto” Levanta la mirada, está rojo como un tomate y Federico lo nota.

“¿Estás seguro de esto?” Pregunta poniéndole una mano en su mejilla, a Vi le sorprende el contacto, no lo ha tocado desde hace mucho tiempo, se siente frío contra su cara abochornada.

“Lo estoy… solo… ve lento” Le cuesta decir las palabras, no quiere sentirse vulnerable, pero sabe que el temor le ganará si Federico hace un movimiento demasiado brusco, impredecible, o muy rápido. El mayor lo sabe y lo comprende.

“Lo haré, confía en mi” Le promete antes de acercar nuevamente los labios, no desea negarse volver a sentir la boca de su amado, mucho menos si es el deseo del menor. El beso poco a poco va aumentando la velocidad, las manos de Federico recorren el cuerpo de su pareja con firmeza, pero lentamente.

A Vieri le gusta, y no reprime el gemido que se le escapa cuando el mayor llega a su trasero para dar un leve apretón. No se queda atrás y comienza a balancear sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás sobre el miembro creciente de Federico. Nota como la respiración del otro se vuelve mas fuerte, tal como lo hace su pene cada vez más erecto. Le gusta, su ropa interior se empieza a sentir apretada.

“Espera” lo detiene Federico cuando toma el borde de sus calzones. “Déjame hacerlo” Vi queda a su merced. Deja que lo tienda en la cama, deja que bese su cuello y baje dejando un hijo de saliva por sus pezones, ombligo y bajo vientre antes de detenerse y continuar al interior se sus muslos.

Se está tomando su tiempo, uno muy tortuoso en morder y lamer esa zona. Disfruta torturando al mas joven, le encantan sus gemidos desesperados y juega con el hasta que decide que es demasiado y lo desnuda por completo.

Vi ya está completamente duro, pero no está listo aún, hora de otro juego.

Federico le abre las piernas de lado a lado antes de atacar el miembro necesitado de Vi, lo lame y succiona hasta que el otro no puede más y se corre sin poder evitarlo. Vieri está confundido, eso no estaba en sus planes, no se suponía que fuera así, no se suponía que lo disfrutaría, no se supone que deseara ser tomado, pero lo hace. Su entrada palpita con la expectativa, y el Auditore no está dispuesto a decirle que no.

Moja dos de sus dedos con el semen de Vi y los dirige entre sus mejillas, el primero ha entrado con facilidad, Vi desea más y se lo hace saber moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente sobre su digito, el secundo cuesta un poco, pero pronto se hace con un lugar en su interior.

Federico los saca y los vuelve a meter, los abre y los cierra, Vi solo gime, se ha rendido al placer y le suplica por más. Acepta encantado.

Vieri no lo cree, el deseo en su cuerpo es más grande que su miedo, ve a Federico sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos, con su mirada depredadora su sonrisa pícara y algo se mueve en su pecho. La imagen lo enciende, es la primera vez que ve a su amo complemente desnudo y excitado. Y le encanta.

El mayor está en el paraíso, Vi, completamente expuesto y entregado a él gime bajo su cuerpo. Sus labios hinchados de tantos besos lo llaman a seguir maltratándolos, Vi gime cuando toca un punto en específico y siente que se eleva, unos golpes más y no puede aguantar. Se corre en el interior de Vi, mientras el se corre en su vientre. Está satisfecho, feliz y agotado.

“Te amo, Vi” Alcanza a decir sonriendo antes de que el sueño le venza, la felicidad ha quedado estampada en su rostro.

Vieri no responde a la declaración, al contrario, ha quedado en shock. “No” se intenta convencer “Es mentira” Pero sabe que no lo es, el Auditore es sincero, y eso lo espanta.

El también siente algo más que odio por el mayor, pero no se lo puede permitir, porque está empezando a dudar, y es entonces cuando sabe que se debe ir ya, mientras puede, mientras está lúcido.

Leonardo le entregó una copia de las llaves de las ventanas de Federico, y le ha dejado un caballo bajo esta aprovechando su ubicación justo sobre una de las calles que rodea el palazzo.

Vieri de Pazzi, finalmente desde que comenzó su travesía, logra escapar en la soledad de la noche. No lo puede creer, todo ha sucedido tan rápido. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Annetta o Petrucchio, no es como si quisiera regresar, pero siente que fue demasiado sencillo.

-0-

Vieri cabalga por dos noches antes de llegar a la Toscana y ver por primera vez en meses a su tío Jacobo. También es la primera vez que nota una carta escondida entre las cintas de su caballo. Ya está resguardado en su cuarto, en la seguridad de su villa cuando la lee.

“Querido Vi,

Lo siento, sé que no debía revelar tus planes para huir de Florencia, pero buenos amigos me han ayudado a darte la libertad. No les he contado de tu estado, o jamás hubiera recibido su apoyo. Annetta me ha prestado las llaves y ha preparado las provisiones que te ayudaran en tu viaje, Petrucchio de alguna forma se ha enterado y ha ayudado con esa tarea. El caballo fue difícil de conseguir, pues no dispongo de muchos recursos, pero Ezio lo ha conseguido para mí sin hacerme muchas preguntas.

Hasta ahora tienes el apoyo de la Familia, pero para cuando llegues a donde sea que hayas escapado Federico ya habrá dado la noticia y serás el más buscado por los Auditore. Estoy seguro de que esto me traerá problemas, pero nada de lo que no pueda salir librado, al igual que tú, uno de los hermanos Auditore desea desposarme en un futuro no muy lejano. Prácticamente soy parte de la familia.

No sé que harás de ahora en adelante, pero por favor cuídate, un embarazo sin un alfa es muy riesgoso, mi consejo es que si llegas a disponer de ciertos ingresos compres tu libertad cuanto antes. Un omega libre puede negar la paternidad de un alfa, puesto que nadie puede probar la unión, y nadie sospecharía puesto que un omega despreciado está condenado a la soledad.

Como tu amigo te suplico que lo hagas pronto, no solo por que de esa forma estarás más seguro, también porque necesito saber que estás a salvo.

Se despide,

Tu buen amigo Leonardo”

“Gracias Leonardo” Susurra Vieri, planeando su próximo movimiento. Hay mucho que hacer. Hace pocas horas se ha enterado de que su padre ha sido acusado de corrupción en Florencia, y está encarcelado, la familia Auditore no puede salir de la ciudad dado que Giovanni es el único testigo.

Es momento de tomar venganza.

-0-

Una semana después la familia Auditore se reúne para almorzar. Florencia está conmocionada, Francesco de Pazzi estaba a punto de ser liberado por falta de pruebas cuando fue asesinado en su propia celda. Entre los asesinos se sabe que fue un mercenario enviado desde el sur, no hay más información.

Leonardo aún no ha sido perdonado del todo, pero nadie lo culpa por completo. Giovanni conoce su repudio por cualquier forma de esclavitud, y ni Ezio ni Annetta pueden arrepentirse. Claudia, María y Petrucchio se sorprendieron con la noticia y al principio se pusieron furiosos, sentían que les fue hurtada una parte de su familia, y les estaba tomando algo más de tiempo asimilarlo. Federico está destruido.

“Hijo, apenas has tocado tu comida” Alienta una preocupada María.

“No tengo apetito, madre” Responde haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

“Hermano, no puedes continuar así”

“Ezio tiene razón, sabías que esto podía ocurrir”

“¡Esto ocurrió por culpa tuya, Leonardo! ¡Sé muy bien que tu le ayudaste a envenenarme!” despertar para descubrirse solo en su habitación fue una pesadilla. No le costó mucho hacer cantar al rubio, no era buen mentiroso.

“¡Basta ya, Federico!” Silenció Giovanni “No permitiré ese comportamiento en la mesa. Vi huyó porque lo privaste de su libertad. Ahora debes apelar a tratarlo como igual si quieres que regrese aquí con nosotros. Te permito que lo busques, sólo en nombre de mi nieto. Pero no daré mi bendición para su unión, hasta que ese joven de su consentimiento”

“Pero padre…”

“No tienes otra opción. Puedes buscarlo si así lo deseas, pero, aunque las leyes lo permitan, para esta familia, el no es de tu propiedad”

“Federico” Interrumpió su preocupada madre “¿Tienes en mente un lugar en el que pueda estar?”

“No, madre, los registros de su ingreso al mercado fueron eliminados, no hay datos de ningún esclavo con su descripción. Una vez me confesó que su nombre era Vicenzo, pero no existe registro de alguien con ese nombre que fuera vendido el día que adquirí a Vi. Sé que lo dijo solo para que dejara de preguntar.”

“Nadie sabía nada sobre ese muchacho” Complementó el patriarca “Pero nunca lo consideré una amenaza lo suficientemente grande como para investigarlo, es demasiado tarde para obtener información ahora”

“Podría-”

“Disculpe la interrupción” Se disculpó Annetta por callar de golpe al primogénito Auditore “Pero ha llegado un paquete que creo que es importante que sea recibido”

“¿Sabes el remitente?” Preguntó Giovanni poniéndose de pie.

“Lo siento, messere, no tiene nombre, y tampoco es para usted”

“¿Para quién entonces?” Preguntó María.

“Para messere Federico” No tuvo tiempo de decir más cuando Federico ya había abandonado la habitación.

La expectativa lo estaba matando. Sabía perfectamente quien envió el paquete, su instinto se lo gritaba. De alguna forma sus dedos temblorosos pudieron desenvolver una lujosa caja, hecha con la más exquisita madera y más fino tallado, entonces comenzó a sudar frío.

El envío contenía un cofre con el símbolo de la familia Pazzi, y en su interior 2000 piezas de plata y un collar de esclavo partido a la mitad.

“Está con los Pazzi” Dedujo, soltando la caja y llorando de alegría e impotencia.

 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me gusta el síndrome de estocolmo, ni creo que esa sea una verdadera muestra de amor, pero bueno, es todo ficción y mientras no pase en el mundo real, todo bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Debía poner a Connor y a Haytham, no lo pude evitar. Para ser sincera no pude evitar poner algunos clichés, al principio pensé, vamos, en el mundo real esto no pasaría, pero siguiendo esa misma linea de pensamiento, si esta historia pasara en la vida real creo que llevaría a varios de estos personajes a psicólogo. Así que esto es lo que verán por dos capítulos más. Lo siento xD


End file.
